Finding Hope
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: AH-Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad after a tragic accident. She is afraid that she will be alone and won't be able to get over what happened. Will the Cullen's and Hale's be able to help her? Or will she self destruct?Normal Pairings Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Hope**

**Chapter one- moving away**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I handed my boarding pass to the lady at the counter. She smiled. Her eyes drifted to my face. I knew she could see a bruise there and a cut.

"Enjoy our flight," she smiled brightly. I gave a small smile in return and quickly headed down the terminal to the plane. I sighed. I quickly headed to my seat and found my self sitting next to an old lady. She smiled at me and I smiled back, not wanting to be rude. I could feel her stare on my face and I blushed.

"Where are you heading too?" The lady asked me as people started filling up the plane.

"Forks," I replied.

"O, how lovely. I'm Mrs., Cunning," She introduced herself.

"Bella Swan," I replied and looked out the window.

I, Bella Swan, was moving to Forks to live with my father, Charlie. He had lived in Forks his whole life and I was now joining him. I pretended to fall asleep so that I would not have to talk. The lady did seem really nice, I just wasn't up to talking. Eventually I did doze off and woke up when the plane was landing. I stretched and smiled at Mrs. Cunning. Finally the plane rolled to a stop and I waited for a while until I could finally get out.

I made my way to the baggage claim and picked up my bags. I made my way out of the airport where I would meet my dad. He spotted me first and smiled as he walked up to me. I grinned back and rushed to him. He hugged me tightly and I dropped my bags.

"He, kiddo! How are you?" He asked me, looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine," I said. He could tell I was lying. He nodded and took my bags. The last few weeks had been hell, but I was not ready to talk about it yet. Charlie's eyes landed on my face but he quickly looked away. I was grateful. We walked to the police cruiser (my dad is the chief of police) and we made the long journey Forks.

I had been to Forks before, during my summers to visit my dad, but the last few times I made dad come visit me and mum. We made small talk before I drifted off to sleep. I awoke again when we pulled into the drive way. The house still looked the same. Charlie took my bags and led me upstairs.

"I got you new sheets and puts come shelves up," Charlie said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you," I said. I felt really touched that Charlie was trying to make me feel wwelcome. He nodded and left me to unpack my things. I liked that about Charlie, he didn't't hover or anything. He left me to my thoughts. As I place things around the room, I looked out the window and saw that it was raining. I sighed. It matched my mood. I guess I would have to get use to the rain now.

It didn't't take me long to unpack my things. I headed down the stairs, stumbling slightly. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad in the living room. He got up as I came in.

"Bells, I made you a doctors appointment," Charlie said nervously.

"O," I said.

"Just so he can check your stitches and that cut," Charlie said. I nodded.

"He's a good doctor, you will like him," Charlie assured me. I smiled.

"Thank you, dad," I said. He mumbled something and blushed.

"It's tomorrow at ten," Charlie said. I nodded. It was getting late and I decided to make dinner. Charlie seemed to doubt me seeing as mum was such an erratic character and her meals were nearly always non-eatable. Once Charlie tasted my dinner though he seemed pleased and I knew he would let me cook from now on.

I didn't't stay up late and went to bed, carefully lying down. I sighed and listen until Charlie headed up to bed too. That's when the tears started. The flowed freely and I fell asleep with them rolling down my face.

_**~Carlisle POV~**_

I had already been on my shift for an hour. I looked at my roster and saw that I had appointment with Chief Swan at ten. I looked to my watch and saw that it was ten now. I quickly headed to the room one of the nurses had put him in and walked in. I was surprised to see that Chief Swan was not alone.

A young girl, that looked like 17, was sitting on the bed.

I immediately took in her appearance. She was pale, almost translucent looking with clear skin which brought out her chocolate brown eyes and hair. What also stood out was the large bruise on her face and the cut. I smiled brightly at them both.

"Good morning, Charlie," I said to Charlie and then turned to the girl. "I'm, Doctor Cullen, but please call me Carlisle,"

"Good morning. This is my daughter, Isabella," Charlie said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, but please call me, Bella," she said. I smiled.

"Of course. Now lets see," I said, looking down to my chart. "You need me to check your stitches and that cut on your face."

Bella blushed and I smiled. She gently pulled her hair up into a bun to keep her hair out of her face. I stepped forward.

"May I?" I asked, gently holding my hands out. She nodded and I pushed her head back gently to get a good llook.

"It doesn't't look infected which is a good sign," I said out aloud, so they could understand what was going on. "I wouldn't't wear any make up. That could cause infection."

"That won't be a problem. I don't wear any," Bella said softly. I smiled. She was beautiful.

"Ok, lets check these stitches," I said. Bella nodded and lifted up her shirt, blushing. Gently she laid down so I could see them. They were just on her stomach. I was glade to see these weren't't infected either. I told her this and she sat up, pulling her shirt down.

Along with the cut and bruise on her face and her stitches she also had burn on her arm and a large cut which had been bandaged.

"How did you acquire such nasty cuts," I asked. Both Charlie and Bella got extremely quiet. Bella looked away and Charlie was looking down. I immediately new that I had asked the wrong question.

"I don't mean to pry," I said but Charlie shook his head.

"It's fine. It could help you anyway," Charlie answered. "She was in a car accident."

"How long will you be in, Forks?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's living with me now," Charlie answered. I saw that Bella was looking down.

"That's nice. Are you going to go to the local school?" I asked. Bella nodded, still not looking at me.

"I'll have to tell my children to keep and eye out for you," I said. Bella finally looked up at me. She gave me a forced smile.

"Thank you," She said. I nodded. They left after that. For the rest of my shift, my thoughts were with Bella. I wondered what had happened.

_So what did you guys think??? I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2 Forks High

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying it so far! **

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Sad****L**

**Chapter two- Forks High**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

When Charlie took me to the hospital and I saw the doctor, I thought he had just stepped out of a magazine. He looked much more like a model than a doctor. He was very nice and gentle. I felt awkward when he asked what happened and I looked away, trying to stop my tears from falling. I was glade when we got out of there.

Dad ordered pizza and told me the news that I would be starting Forks high school tomorrow.

Great...Not.

I went to bed that night feeling horrible. I missed my mother. I feel into an uneasy sleep, slightly dreading tomorrow.

I woke up and sighed. I dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. Comfortable clothes. I walked down stairs, stumbling and grabbing on to the banister just in time. I blushed and continued down. I found a note on the table in my dad's handwriting.

_Sorry, I wasn't able to drive you to school this morning, Bells. I hope you have an good day at school and I'll see you tonight._

_Take care,_

_Charlie_

I smiled and left the note. I made breakfast and then grabbed my bag. I knew my way to the school and I walked there, my hood up. It was dark and cloudy. I walked to the school and noticed that the nicest car in the parking lot was a silver Volvo. As I reached the front office it started drizzling. I shuddered, missing Phoenix and the sun...and my mother. I shook my head and walked in.

I walked up to the desk and the lady looked up. She was wearing a horrible purple sweater and glasses that were to big for her face. She smiled up at me and I smiled shyly back.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm new," I said nervously. Recognition gleamed in her eyes.

"Hello, Bella. The Chiefs daughter. Welcome back sweetheart," she said. "Here is your schedule, a map. You need to get this slip signed by every teacher and bring it back at the end of the day. Good luck," she said sweetly. I muttered thanks and took all my things.

I made my way down the hall and to my homeroom. I was instantly bombarded by a girl with curly hair.

"Hi, I'm, Jessica. You're, Isabella, right?" she asked.

"Bella," I corrected her. She smiled at me.

"You just moved here right?" She aasked. She was curious.

"Yes," I answered her.

"How come?" she asked. Defiantly curious. I was saved when a boy with blonde hair and a cute baby face came up to us.

"Hey, you must be, Isabella," he said. "I'm, Mike,"

I smiled but cringed inwardly. It was going to be a long day.

"Just Bella," I said. He nodded.

"What happened to your face?" Jessica asked bluntly. I blushed and didn't't't answer her. Thankfully the bell rang, signaling it was time for class.

All through the morning I got stares from people. I kept my head down, making my hair curtain my face.

Finally it was lunch. Jessica and Mike invited them to sit with me. Not wanting to be rude, I did.

We got our food and that was when I noticed them most beautiful people in the world. There was two girls. One looked like she belonged in a swim catalogue. She had long blonde and hair and was beautiful. She looked like a model. The other girls was short with dark spiky hair. She looked like a pixie. Then there were three boys. The biggest one was muscled and handsome. The second was handsome and had blonde hair. The third was the gorgeous of the all. He had dark copper hair with green eyes.

Jessica saw me looking and giggled.

"There the, Cullen's and Hale's," Jessica explained. "That's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett," Jessica continued, pointing them out. "The last one is, Edward. Don't bother asking him out. He wouldn't't go for you,"

I looked up shocked. She was looking at me, like daring to ask him out and see what happens. She has a crush on this boy. I sat in silence, whishing this day would be over.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

My family and I walked into the cafeteria and we took our normal seat.

"Look, it's the new girl," Alice chirped happily, smiling. I looked over and nearly fell off my seat. She was beautiful. With long dark hair and big brown eyes.

"And she sitting with, Jessica and Mike," Alice shuddered, disappointed.

"What's with her face?" Rosalie asked and that's when I noticed that it was bruised and cut.

Jessica said something to her and she looked shock. She looked out the window and looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

The bell rang and we got up and I headed to biology. I walked in and saw that there was already someone sitting at my table. It was the new girl. My heart thumped in my chest and I took my seat. I turned slowly to her.

"Hi, I'm, Edward Cullen," I said politely. She turned to me surprised.

"Isabella Sawn, but please, just call me, Bella," she said, her voice sounding like angles. She had turned to face me and I could see the bruise clearly on her face. There was a cut there two. I noticed that she was being very careful with her movements.

"How are you liking, Forks so far?" I asked her, just to hear her voice again. She shrugged.

"It's OK," she answered.

"Where did you move from?" I asked her.

"Phoenix," she said sadly and she turned away from me. Mr. Manson walked in and started the class, cutting me off from talking to her again. I peeked over to a couple of times and saw that she looked extremely sad. In fact, I hadn't seen her smile once today.

The lesson ended and she quickly got out of her seat, tripping over nothing. She blushed deeply and hurried out of the room. I had one more class (Spanish) and finally the day was over. I met up with my best friend Jasper and my brother Emmett. We headed to the car and waited for the girls. We saw them coming and the new girl Bella was walking slightly behind them, her head down.

A loud noise ripped through the air and everyone turned to find the source of the noise. A motor bike came tearing into the parking lot. It just missed Rosalie and Alice but skidded to a halt in front of Bella. Our mouths fell open in shock and fear. We quickly ran over to Alice and Rosalie to see if they were OK.

"Jerk," Rosalie snarled. We looked over to Bella and saw that her mouth was open. The guy on the bike took his helmet off and I saw that it was Jacob Black, our enemy.

_Hey guys! I am having so much fun writing this! I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Are you wondering what happened to Bella? You will find out soon._


	3. Chapter 3 Making freinds

_Hey guys! I hope you like it so far! Thank you_

_Chapter three- making friends _

_~Bella's POV~_

"**BELLA!" Jacob shouted and jumped off his bike.**

**He swiftly pulled me into a hug and spun me around. He was hugging me tightly and I could feel him tugging on my stitches.**

"**Jacob...can't breathe....stitches," I gasped loudly. **

"**Opps, sorry," Jacob chuckled and he put me down. I gasped and reached to my stomach. I gently put my hand up my shirt and pulled it out again. Thankfully there was no blood. I rolled my eyes at Jacob and punched him lightly.**

"**You're still a goof," I said.**

"**And you still a fragile as ever," he laughed loudly. I smiled a bit at that. I looked behind us and saw that the Cullen's and the Hale's were looking murderous towards us. I gulped.**

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I saw Bella smiled at what Jacob said and for some reason it made me mad that he had made her smile. It was only a little one but it was still gorgeous.

"Hey, Black," I snarled. He turned and glared at me.

"Yes," He said polity. I could tell it was forced.

"You nearly hit my sister and friend," I snapped at him. He looked to Rosalie and Alice. I could tell he was biting back a retort.

"Sorry," he apologized and turned back to Bella. My mouth fell open in shock.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

Both Edward and Jacob were furious. I could tell, but oddly Jacob was being polite. I could tell it was only for Bella. 

"Charlie, called me and said to come pick you up. He didn't't think you would want to walk home to an empty house," Jacob said carefully. Bella nodded silently and she looked really sad.

"Hey," Jacob said, gently pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't think,"

I was confused, as was everyone else. What had Jacob said to make Bella upset?

"Come on, cheer up. We'll go anywhere you want. I'll drive you to Canada if you want. Anywhere you want," Jacob said, releasing her. Would he seriously drive her to Canada? I noticed Edward roll his eyes beside me.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I knew Jacob would take me to Canada if I really wanted.

"I don't want to go to Canada, Jacob," I said, laughing softly. He shrugged.

"Sure, sure," he said, his trade mark saying.

"Want to go to the Reservation? I know Billy wants to see you," Jacob suggested.

"Sure. Let's go," I said. He nodded and passed me my helmet and my bike jacket. I looked to the Cullen's and Hale's and sent them an apologetic smile, apologizing for Jacob's behavior. I would apologize to the Alice and Rosalie personally tomorrow. I jumped on the bike and wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist.

He kick started the bike and we tore away from the school. The wind felt good. I felt like I was flying. Like I was free.

Jacob to me to the Reservation and we walked long the beach, catching up. He then took me home and I was glad to see Charlie was there. I waved by to Jacob and went in. Charlie asked m about my day and that when I remembered what Jessica had said to me. I shuddered. She was not nice at all.

"The highlight was at the Reservation," I told him honestly. He smiled sadly at me and I started dinner.

Charlie was able to drop me off at school this morning, so I didn't have to walk. I was walking to my locker when suddenly someone opened there locker door. I ran straight into it and fell to the ground.

"Are you OK?" a beautiful voice asked. I looked up and saw that it was Rosalie and Alice, both looking shocked.

"I'm fine," I said, standing up. They helped me up and put me straight.

"Maybe we should take her to the nurse?" Alice asked, worriedly.

"I think we should," Rosalie agreed.

"No, it's fine. I've had much worse. I promise," I said, sadly. 

"We are so sorry," Alice said, still looking sad but then she brightened. "I'm Alice Cullen and this is my best friend Rosalie Hale," she introduced. I smiled at them both.

"You can call me, Rose," Rosalie said.

"Bella Swan," I said. "And I'm sorry for yesterday in the car park. That was extremely rude of, Jacob,"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"No, we have been best friends since forever," I said, shaking my head. I looked up and saw Rosalie and Alice grinning at each other.

"O I tell we are going to be best of friends," Alice grinned and she lunged forward and hugged me. I gasped suddenly and she pulled back.

"Sorry," She whispered, eyes open in fright.

"It's fine," I said, smiling. She relaxed and immediately asked me what class I had next.

"I have English," I said and their smiles widened.

"Us too," Rosalie grinned and they linked arms with me.

We walked to English and sat together at a table. I saw the tall blonde boy walk in. He smiled at us and his eyes lingered slightly longer on Alice.

"That's my twin brother, Jasper," Rosalie said and I nodded. "Alice totally has a crush on him," She continued, whispering. Alice heard and stuck her tongue out at Rose who smiled back.

"Yeah, well you like, Emmett," Alice whispered back and Rose blushed. I giggled softly at their banter. They were like sisters. They looked to me and smiled brightly.

English started and we were reading Romeo and Juliet. The teacher asked Rosalie and Alice to read some parts out. I giggled at their acting. They were getting really into it and I saw Jasper watching them with a smile. They finished and everyone clapped. They grinned widely. The bell rang and I gathered my things.

"You must have lunch with us," Alice said happily, bouncing on her feet.

"Yes, please sit with us," Rose said. Alice pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. It was devastating.

"Of course," I said and they grinned again. It was contagious and I smiled too. We walked to the cafeteria and sat down at a table. They were asking me about Forks when the three boys came up to us. I looked up and immediately felt dazed by the bronze hair colored boy.

_Haha, I know that this may not be very exciting at the moment but It will get better._


	4. Chapter 4Dazzle me

**Hey Guys, I do hope you like this story. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter four- Dazzle me**

_**~Edwards POV~**_

Emmett, Jasper and I walked into the cafeteria and saw that Bella was sitting with Rose and Alice today. My stomach flipped slightly at the sight of her and we went to wait in line to get our food.

"Alice and Rose have made another friend," Emmett said, amused.

"Another shopping buddy," Jasper laughed. They boys laughed. I knew that Jasper had a crush on Alice and Emmett had one on Rose. They were both idiots though and still hadn't done anything about it. Although we had only been friends for a couple of years.

We grabbed our food and quickly walked to their table.

Bella looked up and I immediately felt dazed. She was so beautiful.

"Bella, let us introduce you properly. This is Edward and Emmett, my brothers," Alice said. "And this is their best friend and Rose's brother Jasper,"

I smiled my crooked grin at her and she smiled back and blushed deeply.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said. Emmett laughed loudly and I scowled at him.

He picked Bella up out of her seat and gave her a huge hug. She blushed again and laughed. He sat her down again and she stumbled into her chair. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Clumsy, Bella," He laughed. She blushed and Rose shook her head. We sat down and Alice turned to Bella.

"We have to go shopping," Alice said brightly. Emmett, Jasper and I looked to Bella, fear in our eyes.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I saw out of the corner of my eye they boys look at me. Alice looked so excited that there was a sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, we can go after school," Rose said. I could see the possibilities going through her mind and I had to admit I was a bit scared.

"Well, I would have to check with, Charlie, but I guess I could go," I hesitantly. Alice squealed in delight.

"I'm not much of a shopper," I told them. Alice ignored this and talked a million miles an hour.

"Don't worry, no one can understand her when she gets this excited," Edward told me and I blushed when he talked to me. I nodded.

"We'll go to Port Angeles, they have a better mall," Alice rambled on and on.

"My dad has to say yes first, Alice," I said.

"He will," Alice said confidently, as if she could see the future.

Emmett snickered and I looked to him. He was struggling to keep his laughter him. He didn't't succeed.

"You should you face," He laughed. I glared at him. Edward and Jasper laughed too. The bell rang and before leaving, Alice stuck her tongue out at him. I had gym next with Rosalie and Emmett. We walked together and they told me a bit about themselves. Emmett warned me that Rosalie was a Shoppaholic like Alice but Alice was the worst.

We were starting basketball in Gym. I gulped. I tried to hang back but they stupidly passed me the ball. I fell down a lot and Emmett continually laughed at me. He laughed so hard that he had tears in his eyes. I blushed deep red which made him laugh harder. Rose told me to ignore him so I did. We changed back out of our PE clothes. Rose and I walked out and Emmett pulled up onto his shoulder. I shouted in protest but he told me it was for my own good. He walked out to the parking lot. Over his shoulder I saw Jessica and a girl she introduced to me yesterday Lauren looking at me. I smiled and the smiled back.

I heard laughter from the car park and looked over my shoulder to see Jasper, Alice and Edward laughing. I blushed deeply and Rose and Emmett walked over to them.

"What are you doing, Emmett," a velvety voice asked. I blushed as I knew it was Edward.

"Trust us, it's for her own good," Emmett laughed and I blushed. Emmett put me down and I stumbled. Edward grabbed my arms and I blushed again. I was beginning to think my cheeks would be permanently stained red.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Poor, Bella. She is too clumsy is for her own good," Emmett laughed.

"Stop teasing her," Alice said, linking arms with me.

"No, it's OK. It's true," I smiled. "I'm so clumsy."

"Bella, quick, ring your dad and ask," Alice said. I nodded and pulled out my phone. I walk slightly away from the group and dialed the police station. My dad answered.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Dad asked worried.

"Nothing! I was just wondering if I could go out with some friend?." I asked.

"Of course. I'm proud of you, honey. I'll see you later tonight," Charlie said. I smiled. I hung up and made way back to them. Alice rushed to my side and hugged me.

"Yay! Let's get going," Alice said in a rush.

"How did you know my dad said yes?" I asked Alice as she pushed me toward a red BMW. I looked over to the car.

"I just know," Alice grinned.

"Bella, meet my baby," Rose said dreamily. I giggled. It was an extremely beautiful car, just like Rose.

"See you later boys," Alice called and waved.

"Yeah, maybe we'll meet you at the mall later," Jasper said. We nodded and jumped in Rose's car as the boys hopped in the jeep next to us. I smiled and saw looking at me through the window. He smiled his crooked smile at me. I stopped breathing, dazzled.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I turned to ask Bella something and saw that she wasn't breathing. I looked to what she was staring at and saw that Edward was smiling at her. I grinned at Rosalie and she giggled softly. Quickly and smoothly she pulled out of the car park and we speed towards the mall. Bella started breathing again.

I was so glad she had taken an interest in Edward. Rose and I would have to play match maker.

I grinned. It would be perfect.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I saw Alice grinning at something and I knew it had something to do with me. I sighed. She had a gleam in her eyes.

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5Shopping with the girls

**Hey guys! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! Maybe this chapter you will find out what happened to Bella!**

**Chapter five- Shopping with the girls**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

We arrived at the mall quicker than I thought possible. To say I wasn't scared was an understatement. Rose drove extremely fast. I managed not to shake too much. I hope the girls didn't notice. I was freezing when we steeped out.

The girls had planned which shops we would hit. First we hit the clothes shops. The bought me, beside my protests, two pairs of jeans and five tops. Then we went to the shoe shop where they bought five pairs of shoes, each. Then to the jewellery shop, where Alice bought me and Rose a friendship ring. We gasped and hugged Alice tightly.

I was feeling much better now but my blood froze when I saw which shop we were going to next. Victoria's secret. I gasped and the grinned at me. As we walked, Alice asked me the question I had been dreading.

"Bella, I know that we have just met and all but I feel like we have known each other forever," Alice said and I smiled back at her.

"I know, I feel the same," I said.

"We don't mean to pry, but what happened to your face?" Alice said.

"Yeah, and your arm?" Rose asked me. I tugged my sleeve down unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell us about it," Alice said, noticing that I was uncomfortable.

"I'm just not ready," I whispered to them. They nodded and linked arms with me, pulling me towards the lingerie shop. We were in there for about an hour and they had me trying on bras and underwear. They also bought me a light blue silk night dress. It sat above my knees and was a v-neck. I blushed deeply when they bought it. With all our bags (Rose and Alice had ten...each and I only had five) we were hungry and decided to go to the food court when we saw the boys.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

We were near the food court and we were wondering where the girls were when the girls came out of Victoria's secrets. We blushed.

"Hey, guys," Alice greeted us cheerily. Rose was not as energetic as Alice and Bella looked exhausted. Jasper kindly took Alice's bags from her and she grinned from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes, wondering when they would get together. Emmett and I took Jaspers lead and took Rose's and Bella's bags too. We walked them to the food court and took a seat.

We ordered pizza. Emmett ate the most, closely followed by Bella. I was surprised that she could eat so much. She was grinning and I was glad that she looked happy.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Bella.

"Yes, it has been a long day though," Bella said, looking sleepy. I laughed.

"With, Alice, shopping can last forever. Last time we spent 6 hours in the mall," Edward laughed. Bella's mouth opened with shock.

"Dad, had the day of work and every time he does we get to pick a family activity and this time it was Alice's turn and she chose to shop," I laughed. "Poor dad, Emmett and I were dead. Mum lasted though. Dad begged her could we go and she managed to reign, Alice in."

Bella laughed her beautiful laugh.

"It was my turn to pick," Alice said, sticking her tongue out at me. We ate and finally we could leave. As we walked, Bella leaned slightly on me, tired from the shopping. I grinned as she did and sniffed the air. She smelt of strawberries.

We put the bags in our jeep and the girls went to the BMW. We said goodbye and headed out.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

The boys were sweet and took our bags and we got in my car. Bella looked exhausted.

"Well, have to train her up," Alice giggled as she slid daintily into the car. Alice had practically danced around the mall. Bella got in the back seat and leaned against the seat. She closed her eyes.

The boy's had taken Emmett's jeep. I slid gently from my parking space and the boys followed. We sped through the streets and out onto the highway.

Alice turned to look at Bella. Alice's eyes widened. Bella's eyes flew open and darted around the car. She looked out the window and noticed her eyes frantically looking out the window. She uttered a soft scream, her breathing heavy.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I had closed my eyes when I got in Rose's car, just to rest when I must off drifted off. I dreamt, of what, I'm not sure but I could just here noises and flashes. It scared me. My eyes flew open and we were going so fast. I looked out the window and saw everything going by so fast. I screamed. We were going too fast. Images of that night, of the trees, flying past. I screamed again. I was shaking, I know it, but I was so scared.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked. Rose turned to look at me. I screamed.

"LOOK AT THE ROAD," I screamed. Rose looked startled but turned to the front.

"Bella!" Alice shouted at me. We were going too fast. I screamed again.

"Rose stop the car," Alice instructed. We slowed and we drifted of the side of the road. I shut my eyes tightly, a bright light shining behind my lids.

"Bella?" Alice asked again, still looking at me. I felt the car stop and I opened my eyes. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Bella?" Rose asked. I couldn't't breathe. I felt the bile coming up my throat. I opened the door, tore myself out of the car and ran further off the road. I vaguely heard Rose and Alice calling me and getting out of the car.

I feel to the ground and vomited. I gasped for breath, it coming in short shallows. I cried, sobbing painfully. The images in my mind still there.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

We saw the girls car slow and pull of the side of the road. Emmett followed right behind them.

"Wonder what happened?" Jasper muttered. We watched as Bella shot out of the car and out into the thin bits of tree. Alice and Rose got out of the car too, calling her name. We jumped out too, keeping the lights on.

"What's going on?" I asked, rushing to the girls.

"I don't know, Bella just started screaming and panicking," Rose whimpered. She was close to tears and frightened. Emmett pulled her close to him, rubbing her arm. Alice took off after Bella, Jasper and I following her.

"Bella?" she called and we heard her vomit and gasping. We found her, kneeling on the ground, desperately trying to breath. Alice gasped and Jasper nearly ran into her. Alice had tears running down her face.

"Alice," Jasper said. He gently pulled her back towards him and hugged her, keeping her view from Bella, stroking her hair.

'Edward, we need to calm, Bella, down," Jasper said. I nodded and walked slowly up to her, trying not to startle her. I called her name gently and knelt beside her. She flinched as I touched her, but I kept reaching out to rub her back. Her breathing was getting slightly better but not much.

"We need to get her to the car," I said to jasper. He nodded. He gently pulled Alice away.

"Alice, I need you to go to Emmett's car and get a blanket OK. We are going to bring, Bella, to the car," Jasper said. "Can you do that?"

Alice nodded and ran as fast as she could to the car. Jasper helped me get Bella to the car. Emmett drove Rosalie and Alice back in Rose's car while Jasper drove the car and I tried to keep Bella calm.

_What did you guys think?? Good? Love you guys!_


	6. Chap 6 is there a doctor in the house

**Hey guys, and so we continue. Keep reviewing! And lets continue**

**Chapter 6- Is there a doctor in the house**

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

I drove, not daring to go fast and I followed Emmett. Edward was in the back, trying to get Bella's breathing normal, with little success. I turned the heater up, trying to keep her warm. It was terrible. I could feel her pain. She was crying/ sobbing and breathing painfully. Her eyes were squeezed shut. It was terrifying. We weren't't to far from our house and I was hoping to god that Carlisle was off his shift.

Finally we came home and We pulled into the garage. Emmett and the girls got out of the car and came over to help us.

I got out and came around to them.

"Alice, Rose, go tell Carlisle and Esme, OK?" I told them. They nodded, tears running down their face and ran into the house.

"Emmett, we need to be careful getting, Bella out," I told him. He nodded, looking pale. I knew that Emmett already though of Bella as a little sister. We opened the door and Edward was looking very pale. Slowly and gently, we managed to get her out of the car.

Carlisle came striding into the garage, in full doctor mode.

"What happened?" he asked, coming up to us.

"We don't know. Alice and Rose said that she just started screaming in the car. The pulled over and she bolted from the car. She vomited and she been gasping like this for ages," I told him. He nodded and took Bella from us. He scooped her up and we followed him into the house.

Alice and Rose were shaking near the couch and Esme was standing with them, her arms wrapped around them both.

"Esme, I need you to run ahead and pull down our sheets," Carlisle instructed. Esme nodded and ran ahead of Carlisle. We went to follow but Carlisle stopped us.

"Bella, need people around her to be calm. You need to stay here. I also need one of you to ring Charlie, her father and tell him to come," Carlisle instructed. I quickly ran over and pulled Bella's phone out of her pocket so that I could get the number.

"You did well, Jasper. I'm proud," Carlisle said and he headed up the steps.

I noticed that Alice and Rose were crying. Emmett was comforting Rose and Edward was hugging Alice. It broke my heart to see Alice like this. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was OK, but I seemed to be the only one capable of calling Charlie. Both Edward and Emmett looked as if they would vomit if they opened their mouths.

I scrolled through Bella's contact list and found her phone home number. I rang it and Charlie answered.

"Chief Swan? It's Jasper Hale, I go to school with, Bella, and I'm a friend of hers" I said calmly. (I hoped I was a friends of Bella)

"Why are you on my daughters phone? Where is she?" Charlie shot at me, panicked.

"We met the girls at the mall and on the way home, Bella, seemed to have a panic attack. We are at the, Cullen's home and Doctor Cullen is looking at her now. He wants you to come over,"

"Of course, I'll be right there," Charlie said.

'Do you need directions?" I asked. He said no and hung up. I hung up too and looked to the others. They were all shaking and I realized I was too. I walked over to them and Alice immediately pulled me into a hug.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I rushed up stairs to our room. I flung the door open, trying to stay calm for Carlisle. I pulled back our sheets and moved Carlisle's pillow over to mine. I was trying to make her comfortable. Carlisle came in and gently laid the girl on the bed. She looked so pale fragile.

"Esme, her name is, Bella," my husband told me. I nodded. He started taking off her shoes and then rolled her onto her side.

"I need you to make a hot water bottle, honey," Carlisle told me.

"Of course," I muttered and hurried to our bathroom. I grabbed my hot water bottle and then dashed to the kitchen. I boiled the kettle. The kids tried to talk to me, but I dashed away to get some towels. I came back and the kettle was ready. Again the children tried to get information out of me, but I couldn't't say anything.

I dashed back upstairs as I heard a car pull up. I came back into the room and handed Carlisle the water bottle. He gently put the water bottle under the sheets, trying to keep her warm. He was whispering soothing things to her. Bella was shaking and gasping. I went to the bathroom and gently put one of the towels under warm water. I came back and kneeled next to Carlisle.

He looked to me, still whispering to Bella and gave me a confused look. With the warm towel, I gently wiped the vomit of her face. Carlisle smiled at me in thanks. I smiled back and moved to my wardrobe. I pulled out a long sleeve top and some woolly pants. I brought them over and Carlisle moved out of the way.

The door opened and Jasper had led Charlie in. He looked pale and frightened. Carlisle gently led Jasper away and Charlie came over.

"Bella, my name is Esme, I'm Alice's mother. Your father is here," I said soothingly. Bella's breathing started to get slower and no longer in painful breaths.

"Bella?" Charlie said.

"d-d-a-a-ad?" Bella gasped. Charlie sat on the bed and stroked her hair.

"It's me sweetie, I'm here," Charlie said. Bella gripped his hand tightly. He stroked her head and Bella was starting to calm.

"Bella, I need you to sit up, can you do that?" Carlisle asked, coming to my side. We helped Bella up into a sitting position.

"We need to change you," Carlisle said. Even with her difficult breath she still managed to blush.

"Turn around boys," I told them. The turned, Charlie letting go of Bella's hand. Quickly I pulled her top off and put mine on her. I laid her down and stripped her jeans off and put my pants on her.

"Thank you," Bella said, her breathing finally slowing.

"No problem dear," I told her. Carlisle and Charlie turned around again.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

Bella was finally calming down, her breathing returning to normal. She was still shaking but other than that she seemed OK. I was so glad that I had Esme. She went into her mother mode and did everything perfectly. I stroked my wife's hair and then turned to Bella.

"Bella, I'm going to have to check your stitches, just to make sure you haven't pulled them out," I told her. Bella nodded and blushed. Esme stood up and allowed me to sit down. I noticed that Bella was watching Esme with careful eyes.

"May I?" I asked gently. She nodded and I pulled up the too big shirt for her. I prodded her stomach. The stitches hadn't come undone, but it was bleeding slightly. Charlie was watching my every move, still holding Bella's hand.

"Esme, can you get my medical bag?" I asked my wife.

"Of course," Esme said sweetly. She went to the bedside and got my bag and handed it over. I rummaged through it and pulled out some cleaning wipes.

"Now, the stitches haven't come undone or anything but your wound is bleeding. I'm just going to clean it up. This may sting for a bit," I told Bella. Bella nodded and held her breath. Quickly and gently I cleaned it up and then placed a large, white bandage over it. I pulled her top back down and smiled at her.

I looked to Esme. She smiled and understood. With a gentle smile to Bella, Esme left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Now, are you up to telling me what happened?" I asked her. Bella bit her lip.

_YES! I loved writing this! I don't no many medical stuff but I do know you have to stay calm! Sorry if it's too long a chapter! But I didn't't know when to stop! Please Review! I would love to no what you guys think!_

_By the way, this is not my first story. If you are an __**NCIS fan **__or a __**PYSCH fan **__or a __**GILMORE GIRLS fan **__Check my stories!_


	7. Chapter 7 bits and peices

**Hey guys! I want to thank all those who review! It makes me feel so happy on the inside! I know there is properly spelling and grammar mistakes so I would like to apologize for all them. Just so you know, I am an Aussie and we say things differently here from those in America but if you get confused just ask! I'll try and get some of the saying right!**

**I'll stop my babbling and get on with the story!**

**Chapter 7- Bits and pieces**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I watched as the women, who I guess was Alice, Edward's and Emmett's mother, leave the room and then Carlisle turn to me.

"Now, are you up to telling me what happened?" he asked her. I bit my lip.

I nodded. I took a deep breath and Charlie squeezed my hand. I was glade he was here.

"Alice, Rose and I had just said good bye to the boys and we were heading home," I explained. "We got in the car and were heading home. I was exhausted. I don't understand how someone so small has so much energy," I said, shaking my head and I heard Carlisle laugh. "Anyway, I dozed off and had a dream, sort of and then when I woke up I panicked because I thought it was happening again," i said, blushing. I was so embarrassed.

"You thought you were in the accident you had?" Carlisle verified.

"Yes, back in, Phoenix," I said.

"OK. So you had a car accident because of a speed?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. Carlisle nodded.

"OK, I believe you are suffering from PTS. Post Traumatic Stress. It's common, and nothing to be embarrassed about," he said, noticing my blush.

"Now, I'm assuming that you haven't talked to this about to anyone?" Carlisle asked. I looked to my dad. He looked so sad.

"No. I'm not ready yet," I whispered.

"I understand. But I strongly urge you to talk about it soon. Someone who you trust," Carlisle said. I sat up and my dad rubbed my back.

"I suggest you go and get some rest. Something to eat too," Carlisle said. "I also want you to take the day of school tomorrow."

"OK," I told him. I was so embarrassed. I didn't think I could face Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Rose. Especially Edward. My dad helped me up and I had to cling to my pants as they were to big. Dad chuckled at me and I couldn't help but giggle. Carlisle led us through the house and down the stairs. I blushed as I saw them all there, waiting for me.

Alice rushed forward and gently hugged me. I could tell she had been crying.

"Bella!" she whispered in my ear. I gently wrapped my arms around her.

"Sorry for scaring you, Alice," I whispered in her ear. She laughed shakily.

"It's OK, just try not to do it again," Alice said and I giggled.

"I will try," I said. Rose hugged me too. Emmett looked pale and held me tightly. I patted his arm, seeing that was all I could reach around. He had so many muscles.

Jasper came up and hugged me next.

"Thank you for helping me, Jasper," I said and hugged him back.

"It's OK, Bella," Jasper said, stepping back. Edward came up next and pulled me into a hug. I got a wiff of him and he smelt amazing.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked me and I blushed.

"Better, now. Thank you," I said. I turned to all them.

"Thank you, all of you, so much. I'm sorry I had a panic attack," I told them. Alice giggled

"It's no problem, Bella. We are just glad your OK," Alice said.

The women with the caramel hair that hung to the middle of her back in soft curls came forward. She was holding a tub of something orange.

"Bella, here is some left over soup. It will help you gain some strength and it will be easy to eat," she said softly.

"Thank you," I stuttered and my dad took the soup.

"That's very kind of you," Charlie said.

"Thank you, very much, Carlisle, for helping my daughter. And thank you, kids. You did a good job," Charlie said. "Thanks".

They beamed at us and my dad gently led me to the car. Carlisle and Charlie helped me into the car. Charlie drove slowly, taking me home.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I came back down stairs, giving Carlisle some privacy. As I came down stairs I was once again attacked by the kids.

"What happened? Is, Bella OK?" Alice asked in a rush.

"Come on, every one into the kitchen," I told them and they followed me in. I went to the fridge and got out the left over soup we had. I figured Bella would need to eat and this would go down her throat easily.

I saw their curious looks.

"It's for, Bella, when she gets hungry," I told them. They nodded.

"Now, Bella is OK, now. A little shaken but OK. She is breathing fine now. Her stitches bled a little but Carlisle, cleaned her up," I told the kids.

"She had stitches?" Edward asked. I noticed that out of all them, Edward looked the palest. I smiled inwardly. It seems that young Edward has a crush.

"I'm sure she has her reasons for not telling you. Remember, she just met you," I told them. They nodded. I poured the soup into a tub and answered the questions they asked me. I led them out into the living room again and Bella came down again.

She hugged each one of them, blushing when she hugged Edward. She thanked them and I handed her the soup. They said goodbye and they drove away. When she was gone I turned to the others.

"Come here," I told them and gently hugged them altogether.

"Rose, Jasper, would you like to stay the night?" I asked them. They nodded. I knew that Alice would need some company and I didn't want Jasper going home alone.

"Why don't you go change into your pajamas and get ready for bed," I told them. They nodded and the boys headed up the stairs. Alice and Rose stayed behind. When the boys were out of sight they hugged me again, together.

"Will, Bella be OK?" Alice asked. Bother her and Rosalie looked so scared.

"Of course, she will. Now don't worry when she's not at school tomorrow. She just needs to rest," I told them both they nodded.

"Maybe we could go visit her after school. Get her a get well present," Rose suggested. I smiled.

"that's a beautiful idea, Rose. She'll love that," I told them. Alice grinned at Rose. Alice began planning what to get her and they headed off to bed.

I heard soft clapping behind me and saw Carlisle watching me. I smiled and he came towards me. He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You did beautifully. I'm so proud of you," Carlisle murmured into my hair and kissed my head. I looked up at and smiled.

"You too, love. You were brilliant," I said and I kissed him on the lips. He cupped my face and kissed me deeper. We broke apart when we heard gagging noises. We turned and saw Alice and Rose at the top of the stairs. They giggled.

"Good night mum and dad," Alice giggled.

"Good night, Esme and Carlisle," Rose said. They giggled again and took off down the hall way. I shook my head and took Carlisle hand. We walked up to our room. Carlisle took a shower while I changed the sheets. I was changing for bed when Carlisle walked in. He grinned and watched me.

I dressed and we climbed into bed. Carlisle took one pillow laid down, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed me and I felt so safe and so loved. I drifted off to sleep, thinking of what had happened to Bella.

_Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this!! It's another long chapter and I'm sorry for those who don't like the length! I really wanted to show Esme in her element of being a mother! I think we don't see enough of it!!!! Hope you liked and please review._


	8. Chapter 8 visiting Bella

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this so far! I am on a roll. I have written 5 chapter all in one day! And I have posted nearly all of them I think! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really love it!**

**Chapter 8- Visiting Bella.**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I got home and Charlie heated up the soup that Alice's mother made me. I would have to thank her. I ate a bit and then Charlie helped me to be. He kissed me goodnight and shut my door. I snuggled down deep in my bed. Tears formed and I sniffed. The car ride had brought back so many memories. It wasn't fair. I finally fell asleep. I think I cried my self to sleep.

When I woke up, it was surprisingly sunny. I sat up groggily, my stomach rumbling. I looked to my clock and saw that it was two o'clock. In the afternoon. I got up and made my way carefully down the steps. On the kitchen bench was a note.

_Hey Bella,_

_You were asleep and I didn't't want to wake you. I hope you are feeling better this morning. I'll be back this afternoon. If you need anything than just call. Be careful today. Billy and Jacob will come over and check on you._

_Charlie._

Beside the first note was another.

_Sup Bells._

_Billy and I dropped by but you were out of it! You also sleep talk. You said don't frost the pie. It seemed really important. We have to catch up, soon. I miss you._

_See ya soon,_

_Jacob __J_

I laughed. I knew I sleep talked. My mum used to tease me about it. A wave of sadness hit me. I walked around the kitchen and made something to eat. I decided to watch a movie. I brought my pillow and a blanket. I went and had a quick shower, washing my hair and being careful of my burn and stitches. I got out and was happy to see that the bruise on my face was fading. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a bun. I changed into some new pajamas and then put _Will & Grace _on deciding I need a laugh.

I pressed play all and through the first episode I feel asleep again.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

School was boring without Bella. I missed seeing her blush and trip over nothing. Finally the day ended. Before heading over to Bella's we all went to get her a gift and a card. We decided to get her a CD. Us boys got the CD while Alice and Rose went to get a card. They came back with a card, balloons and a teddy bear that had _Get well soon _written across it. It was also a doodle bear and we all wrote a message on it.

We had taken the Volvo and I was driving. We drove quickly to Bella's and got out. Alice had rang Charlie that morning and asked for directions and if we could visit her. We knocked and no one answered.

"Listen," Emmett said. We all leaned in closer to the door. Emmett suddenly laughed as did Jasper.

"It's the _Will & Grace _theme song," Jasper laughed. We knocked louder and still nothing. Alice, being impatient, opened the door and went in.

We followed Alice into the house. Alice giggled softly and we went over to her. Bella was curled up on the couch, asleep. Her was wet, so she had been up and had showered.

"This will give us time to set up," Alice giggled. Rose grabbed the bag and started tying balloons to the chairs. Alice helped and placed her present on the kitchen table. I looked around and saw that Emmett had sat at the end pf the couch, placing Bella's feet on his lap. I nudged Jasper and he turned to look. We snickered and Emmett looked up.

"What? I like this episode," Emmett shrugged. Jasper and I joined him, but we sat on the floor.

We looked up as Rose and Alice started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, careful not to wake Bella.

"Jacob, left, Bella a note," Alice giggled. I growled softly. I knew Alice and Rose didn't hear me but Jasper did.

"Why was, Jacob here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Billy and Jacob were here to check up on, Bella. Charlie might of asked them too," Rose said, smirking. Alice was smirking too and I had a feeling why.

"Why are you laughing?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently, Bella, talks in her sleep," Alice giggled. Emmett laughed loudly and we shushed him together. Alice and Rose joined us and we sat there watching _Will & Grace._

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I had dreamed that I was back in the car again. It was sunny and we were running late. We were speeding. Suddenly laughter filled the air, right before we crashed. I woke up, startled. There was laughter in the room. I felt the couch slightly moving. I looked up and saw Emmett laughing his head off. I looked around and saw that Alice was rolling around on the floor. Rose, Edward and Jasper were laughing loudly too.

I looked to the TV and saw they were watching _Will & Grace. _I looked back to them and smiled. Jasper was the first to see I was awake.

"Afternoon, Bella," he managed to choke out, his southern accent leaking out.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and she hugged.

"Hey guys," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Nice sleep?" Edward asked. I blushed and nodded.

Suddenly I was being pulled from my position on the couch into Emmett's lap. I laughed as he hugged me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Emmett released me.

"We wanted to see how you were," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "We got you something too,"

Alice jumped up and ran to the kitchen. She came back with a bear and a CD. I read the messages on the bear and grinned.

"You guy's are so sweet," I told them and hugged them all again.

Charlie came home and they all stayed for dinner. I was glad. They had made me fell so much better. I thanked them all again. Alice invited me over for a sleep over on the weekend. I grinned, pleased and said yes. She squealed and hugged me. Edward smiled his crooked smile and I blushed. I went to bed that night feeling happy. Happier than I had been in a long time.

_Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Short and Sweet! Just so you no, Jasper and Emmett aren't't with Rose and Alice, but never fear, they will get together! And I believe next chapter we will hear what happened to Bella!_


	9. Chapter 9 Bella's story

**Hey everybody! Thank you for reading this far!!! I hope you love it!!! I do!!! Thank everybody!!**

**Chapter 9- Bella's story.**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

The weekend rolled around quickly and I was excited. I would be sleeping over at the Cullen's house. Jasper and Rose were coming too but most importantly. Edward would be there. I smiled at that thought. Edward was like a Greek god or something similar. He smelt amazing and I could get lost in those green forever. I smiled as I packed my things. Charlie yelled from down stairs, telling me that I was going to be late. Charlie was dropping me off and then he would go to work. He was glad that I had made some new friends.

The car ride was fast and I jumped out. I said goodbye to Charlie and watched him drive off. Before I had even made it to the door, Alice was there, grinning from ear to ear. She pulled me in quickly and shut the door.

"Welcome to the Cullen's," She said enthusiastically. I smiled. She grabbed my bags (for someone so short she sure was strong) and dragged me up stairs, pointing things out as we went. She took me to her room and I gasped. It was huge. There whole house was huge and beautiful. She put my bags down and that's when I saw it. Her closet. It was bigger than her room and the scary thing? It was full. I gasped and Alice giggled at me.

"What so funny?" a velvety voice asked. I turned and saw Edward leaning on the door frame. He looked beautiful. I blushed as I saw that his button up shirt gave me a view of his chest.

"Bella, just saw my closet," Alice giggled. Edward laughed.

"Jasper and Rose are here," Edward said. Alice squealed and raced out of the room. I followed at a more gentle pace, walking with Edward.

"Your home is beautiful," I said, looking around.

"It is," Edward agreed. We were walking down the stairs and I turned to him.

"It must of been fun, growing up here," I said.

"We only moved here a couple of years ago," Edward said.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled. I was startled and missed a step. I tripped and fell down the stairs. I bounced and Edward rushed to grab me but I managed to trip him up and we both went rolling down the stairs.

We stopped rolling, tangled together. Guys, you OK?" Emmett asked worried. We mumbled a 'I'm OK'. Emmett laughed loudly at us. I knew we must of looked ridicules. Suddenly I couldn't breath. My face was inches away from Edwards. I blushed and try to untangle myself. We were freed and I laughed uneasily.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

Bella's face was inches from mine and I wanted to lean forward and kiss her. She blushed and I grinned. I loved her blush. She looked even more beautiful. We detangled ourselves and I helped her up.

"Bella, are you OK?" I asked, worried. She giggled.

"I'm fine. It wouldn't be the first time I have fallen down the stairs," She laughed, straightening her clothes.

"Have you stitches come undone?" I asked. I saw her eyes narrow but she didn't say anything. She quickly looked and I saw that she wasn't bleeding.

"I'm fine," Bella said again.

"Come on, lets play a game," Alice said. We ended up laying monopoly.

We had been playing for an hour now. Emmett was out of the game and Rosalie wasn't far behind him. I was coming fourth. Jasper was coming third and Bella was coming second. Alice, of course, was coming first. It was almost as if she could see the future. She made all the right moves.

Finally we stopped playing and Rose wanted to make something nice for Esme, for allowing them to stay over. Bella agreed so the girls went into the kitchen to cook. Us guys stayed in the living room and played video games. We heard laughing from the kitchen and got curious.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

We stopped our game and made our way to the kitchen. I burst out laughing as I saw my sister, Alice and Bella. They were covered in flour. They looked up and blushed. We came in further, stopping at the bench.

"Alice, you have flour on your nose," I laughed. I leaned forward and brushed it off with my thumb. I stopped breathing and blushed. Alice was grinning at me, widely. I heard Emmett and Edward snicker and I dropped my hand. I glared at them. The timer rang and the kitchen door opened. Esme stood in the door, a big grin on her face.

"What going on?" Esme asked, smiling.

"We wanted to cook you something. To say thanks," Bella said shyly. Rose was nodding enthusiastically beside her. Esme walked over and pulled both girls into a hug. I saw Bella looked sad and gently wrapped her arms around Esme.

~_**Bella's POV~**_

I hugged Esme. Her hugs reminded me of my mother and it made me feel sad. We cleaned up our mess and watched a movie. I was quiet, thinking of my mother. Edward sat beside me and asked if I was feeling OK. I said I was. Carlisle came home, bringing pizza with him. After dinner, Alice, Rose and I changed into our new pajama's from Victoria's secrets. As we came down I saw Edward eyes widen. As did Jasper's and Emmett's. We giggled. The boys had set up some mattresses and blankets. We all sat down on them and we watched a movie. We were watching the movie and within the first seen I was bawling my eyes out.

The others turned to me, shocked. Edward pulled me into his lap and held me to his chest.

"Bella, what wrong?" Alice asked, taking my hand. Rose took my other.

"I miss her so much," I wailed loudly, tears running down my cheeks.

"Who?" Rose asked gently.

"My mum," I cried. I was sobbing loudly. "What's happened?" Esme asked. Carlisle and Esme had come in when they heard me crying.

"She misses her mum," Emmett said. I sobbed harder.

"O sweetie," Esme said. She sat down beside Edward and pulled me into her lap.

She stroked my hair loveling, just like my mother did. I clung to her shirt and cried.

"Why don't you ring her?" Esme said gently. I cried harder.

"I can't," I wailed.

"Why not?" Alice asked gently. They were stilling holding my hands and Edward too was stroking my hair. Jasper and Emmett had come and moved behind Esme and Carlisle was standing closely.

"She's de-dead," I hiccupped. I heard them gasp and Esme held me tighter.

"We were...late for dinner....and she....was going....too fa-fast," I sobbed. "A drunk...driver swerved...onto...our side and it- it- it- hit us and we- we- we- we spun and hit trees," I cried.

I cried for hours, finally glad to have it all out. I felt tears falling on my head and I knew Esme was crying.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I watched Bella cry, heart broken. Alice and Rose were silently crying. Jasper was holding Alice and Emmett was holding rose. Edward looked white and held Bella's hands. Esme was crying. She looked up to me and my heart broke further. She looked devastated. We stayed there for hours. Eventually, the kids fell asleep. Bella in Esme's arms. Esme looked like she was about to fall asleep too. Gently, I took Bella out of Esme's arms and laid her gently on the bed, covering her up. Edward immediate pulled her into his arms, still asleep. Emmett and Rose laid together and Alice and Jasper. I helped Esme up and turned off the lights. Esme sobbed and I picked her up, carrying her to our room.

I gently laid her on the bed and she cuddled up to me.

"Poor, Bella," Esme whispered into my shirt. I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"At least she us now. It's good that she has finally talked about it. We'll be here for her, as will the kids," I said, stroking my wife's hair.

Esme sighed and I wiped her tears away with my thumb. She looked up to me. I could see the love in her eyes. I gently kissed her and she hugged me close. The house was silent and hopefully tomorrow would be better.

_Hey guys! I hope you like!! So sad! From now on (maybe a few chapter later) there will be more B&E, J&A and EM&R_


	10. Chapter 10 Feeling Better

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked that Chapter! Now you know what happened to Bella! So sad**__**L**__** OK, well I hope you enjoy this chapter so lets go on. There was some confusion. **__**THIS IS AN ALL HUMAN STORY!**_

**Chapter 10- Feeling better**

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I woke up in my husbands arm and my head on his chest. I gently looked up and saw he was still asleep. I kissed him gently and slid out of his arms. He groaned and I laughed softly. I pulled on my dressing gown and made my way down stairs. I went into the living room and saw the kids still asleep.

Rose was sprawled across Emmett. I smiled. Emmett and Rose obviously liked each other and it was only a matter of time before they got together.

Alice was sleeping the same way as Carlisle and I had. Jasper had his arms securely around Alice and her head was on his chest. I knew Alice loved Jasper and he loved my Alice. You could see it radiating off them. I looked to Bella and smiled brightly. Her back was towards Edward's and Edward has his arms wrapped around Bella, his head in the crook of her neck.

I made my way to the kitchen and decided to cook them pancakes, so that Bella would feel better.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I woke up and felt really warm. I shifted slightly and something tightened around my waist. I looked down and saw it was a pair of arms. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Edward. I blushed deeply, pleased. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I grinned and snuggled closer to him. I breathed deeply and smelt something cooking. It smelt delicious. I struggled to get out of Edwards arm. I could him feel him breathing on my neck and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't think.

"Edward," I whispered. He shifted, but was still asleep.

"Edward," I whispered louder. Still no movement. I gently elbowed him in the stomach. He rolled over taking me with him and holding me with one arm. I giggled and heard someone else shift.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I heard someone roll over and I could smell something delicious. I opened my eyes and felt my pillow move up and down. I realized how stupid that was and looked up gently. I was lying on Jasper. JASPER! I grinned and snuggled into his chest. He smelt amazing. He stirred and I looked up guilty. Jasper opened his eyes and smiled. He squeezed me gently and I grinned up at him.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," I whispered back. I scooted closer up his body and our face was inches apart. I leaned in and so did Jasper.

"FOOD!" Emmett cried and I jumped back, startled. Jasper groaned and I giggled. I could hear Rose laughing and she followed Emmett up into the kitchen. Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and she grinned up at him. I looked to Jasper. I quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He blushed and I pulled him up.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

I heard noises and I woke up. I stretched and felt something shake under me. I looked up and saw I was sprawled across Emmett. He grinned up at me and stroked my hair. I beamed up at him. He sniffed the air and I did too. Something smelt good.

Emmett looked to me and I nodded.

"FOOD!" He yelled. I laughed and saw Alice jump back from Jasper. Edward shot up and Bella giggled. He beamed down at her. He helped her up. Emmett helped me up and I grinned. He rushed towards the kitchen and I followed. He turned and grabbed my hand and I beamed up at him.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

Emmett yelling woke me up and shot up. I felt Bella fall next to me and she giggled. I beamed down at her. She looked beautiful, even in the morning. I was glade to see that she was smiling. I helped her up and we walked to the kitchen with Alice and Jasper. I noticed that Jasper was grinning widely and walking close to Alice. I opened the kitchen door and gently pushed Bella forward, keeping my hand on the small of her back.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking pancakes.

"Smell's great mum," I said. We all sat around the bench I helped Bella up and she smiled and blushed.

"Hell yes it does," Emmett agreed. We all laughed. Esme placed the pancakes on our plates and I saw Bella looking at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She smiled sadly at me.

"Mum and I always had pancakes on Sunday," Bella said. I saw mum look sadly at Bella and guilty.

"I can get you something else, Bella," my mum started to say but Bella cut her off.

"No!" she cried and then blushed. "I want them, but you can't eat pancakes like this."

Bella got out of her chair and walked over to my mother.

"Do you have chocolate chips, sprinkles, ice cream and chocolate sauce?" Bella asked sweetly. Esme beamed.

"Of course. Ice cream is in the fridge," Esme said. Bella went to the fridge and my mum got the other things. Bella sat back down and put all the ingredients on her pancake. Emmett shrugged and did the same.

Alice grinned and made the creation her self.

Rose, Jasper and I looked at them, slightly disgusted.

Bella laughed at me.

"It's tradition," Bella said. My mum came around Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"And a good one at that. I used to have this too," Esme said. Bella beamed at Esme and hopped off her seat.

"Thank you for last night," Bella whispered and hugged Esme. My mother hugged Bella back and we all smiled. Bella hopped back on her seat and looked to Alice and Emmett.

The kitchen door opened again and my father came in. He smiled at us and wrapped his arms around mum and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mmm, pancakes with chocolate sauce, ice cream, sprinkles and chocolate chips," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Your mothers favourite,"

Mum beamed at dad.

"2 4 6 8 dig in don't wait," Emmett cheered. Simultaneously, Bella, Alice and Emmett took a bite. Alice and Emmett's expression went to pure pleasure.

"Bella, this is delicious," Alice declared and took another bite. Emmett nodded in agreement, his mouth too full. Jasper and I shrugged and looked to Rose. She nodded and we made our pancakes. We took a bite and we got the same looks. I heard mum and dad laugh at us. It was delicious.

After breakfast Alice and Rose took Bella upstairs to dress her.

We could hear laughter and I was glade to see that Bella was feeling better.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

It felt good to have our accident off my chest and Alice and Rose were fabulous, taking my mind off everything and just having like girls do. They dressed me and did my hair and make up. We stayed in Alice's room, reading magazines and talking about who they thought were cute and who was not. I blushed as Alice told me that I liked Edward. Even though I didn't say anything, my blush gave it away.

"Yeah, well everyone can see you like, Jasper," I said. Alice grinned.

"I sure do and I can tell he will be all mine, very soon," Alice said happily. I laughed as did Rose.

"When are you and Emmett, getting together?" Alice asked Rose and she blushed.

"We should totally make ourselves gorgeous for school on Monday! It will so much fun," Alice cheered. I laughed and so did Rose.

I was feeling better already. I still missed my mom and would for a while, but I was slowly moving on.

_Hey guys!!! What did you think?? I hope you liked it. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for later chapters than tell me and I'll work it in!_


	11. Chapter 11 The storm part 1

_**Hey guys! You are so awesome for reading my story. I DON'T ONWN TWILIGHT! **_

_**Lets keeping going!!**_

_**P.S. I also want to apologize for the late update I have one word for you. Sister!**_

**Chapter 11- The storm part 1**

It was Monday. Sunday afternoon, they all dropped me home. I waved goodbye. I told Charlie what happed. He hugged me tightly and was glad that I was finally talking about it. He also dropped the news that my mother's funeral was on Wednesday. We would fly up to phoenix on Tuesday and fly back Thursday. I nodded and my dad hugged me again.

I woke up Monday morning and it was raining. Really heavily. There was thunder in the background and it was windy. I dressed warmly. I put my black jeans on, and my big red jumper. Alice would shoot me, but at least I would be warm. I came down stairs and saw Charlie still there. He was giving me a ride today.

He dropped me off right out side the office.

"Be careful today, Bella," Charlie said. I nodded and hurried out of the rain.

I walked to my locker and saw Edward waiting for me.

"Hey," he said softly. I melted and said hello back. I saw Jess and Lauren walking up to us. They glared at me and then flung themselves on Edward.

"Hey, Edward," Jess said, attempting to sound sexy. It was the opposite.

"Jessica," Edward said, stiffly.

"What are you doing Wednesday?" Jessica asked, rubbing Edwards arm. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I'll see you later, Edward," I whispered and walked away. I saw Lauren looked smug.

I walked to History and sat down. A few minuets later, Jasper sat down next to me. This was my only glass with Jasper.

"What wrong?" he asked, sitting down. I hastily wiped my eyes. Jasper could always tell how I was feeling.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. Jasper grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, your one of my sisters best friends and one of mine. You can tell me," Jasper said, smiling. I smiled slightly back.

"It's just, Edward," I started. "And, Jessica and Lauren,"

Jasper looked confused.

"Lauren and Jessica, were hanging off, Edward, while I was there. It's nothing really. I'm just being stupid. Plus I found out yesterday about my mom's funeral so I a bit out of it," I admitted.

"O, Bella," Jasper said and he pulled me into an awkward sitting down hug. I giggled at how uncomfortable it was and he laughed.

"Are you going to be OK?" Jasper asked. He was so caring. I could see why Alice adored him.

"I'll be fine. I may not be overly happy," I said. He nodded, understanding and the teacher came in.

Class went quickly and I headed to gym next with Rose and Emmett.

Rose and I were in the middle of getting changed when the lights out. Several of the girls screamed, including Jessica and Lauren. Rose and I stepped back into our clothes and stumbled our way out of the change rooms. Outside we ran into Emmett. We filed into the gym and the coach told us all to sit.

"Due to the wind and the rain storm, we were going to send you home, but we decided that it is to dangerous. Your parents are on their way, bringing clothes, food and sleeping bags," the coach said. Chatter broke out.

"You will all have to stay here the night, along with you parents," Coach finished.

Some of the girls giggled and some of the boys high fived each other. Other were outraged.

"Sleep over at the school, Cullen, style," Emmett said. I could see his out line in the dark. He looked to excited.

"And what is exactly, Cullen, Style?" Rose asked. Emmett nudged her and winked.

Because the lights were out, there would be no more classes for the day. We told to grab out stuff and make our way back to the gym were every where would be. Rose, Emmett and I made our way to our lockers. Alice came dancing up to us, a grin on her face.

"This is going to be so much fun," She said, grinning widely.

"Meet you in the gym, Rose," Emmett said. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and left to his locker. Alice and I hugged a Rose as she blushed. Luckily our lockers were all together.

We grabbed our stuff and made our way back to the gym.

"Think about it. We look gorgeous and we are spending the night with the guys," Alice said happily.

"yeah, and the whole school too," I said, rolling my eyes.

'Yes, but we can look gorgeous and they won't be able to do anything. I mean, who wants to kiss in front of you parents. Unless your older?" Alice questioned us. Rose and I rolled our eyes.

We came into the gym and found that parent's had already begun to arrive. We spotted Edward, Jasper and Emmett in the corner. We made our way over to them and dumped our stuff.

"Hey, you guys got the good corner," Alice grinned.

"Of course, only the best for our girls," Edward said smoothly and I blushed. We sat down and watched as everyone came in.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I grabbed five sleeping bags and Esme grabbed the two bags. With a grin too each other we jumped out of the car. It was blowing a hurricane and I was drenched within seconds. I slammed my door and automatically locked the door. I ran to shelter next to Esme. When we were under cover I looked to my wife. Her hair was wet and so was her raincoat. She smiled and we made our way into the school.

A teacher directed us to the gym and we went in. We saw the kids in one corner of the gym. They spotted us and we grinned. We weaved in and out of people towards them.

"Hey kids, you OK?" I asked, kissing Alice gently on the head when she skipped up to me. Emmett and Jasper grabbed the bags and sleeping bags from us.

"Where fine," Alice said happily. I could see the many possibilities running through her mind of what mischievous she could cause.

"Bella, your father will be here soon, he's helping people out around town," I told Bella. She nodded to me. Esme and I departed to help the teachers set up tables with food and drink.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

I could see that Alice was planning something. Emmett looked excited too. I knew that when these two planned together, they really planned and came up with some pretty crazy, but sweet things. I knew that we would be trouble. Edward looked to me, as if he read my thoughts and looked to me with a grim expressions. The girls had moved over and were huddled together, whispering. Edward and Emmett came up to and we watched the girls.

"What do you think there up too?" Emmett asked.

"Who knows," Edward said.

"With Alice, Rose and Bella, you can't be sure. There too smart for their own good," I said. They nodded in agreement. This was going to be one hell of a storm.

_Hey guys! So what did you think of part one? Review me and tell me.! Love you all._


	12. Chapter 12 The strom part 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to part two. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12- the storm part 2**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

The storm raged on and I was looking for my dad. When it was nearly 8:00 my dad walked through the doors. I grinned and walked up to him. He was wet and looking tired. He smiled as he saw me and made his way over to me.

"Hey, Bell's," Charlie said, pulling me into a hug.

'How are you?" I asked.

"Tired," Charlie answered and he looked me over. "You?"

"I'm fine dad," I answered.

"Charlie," came Carlisle voice and we spun. His wife Esme was buy his side, smiling brightly.

"Carlisle, Esme, how are you?" Charlie asked politely.

"We are fine thank you," Carlisle said smiling.

"How are you?" Esme asked. I smiled. It was so like Esme too look after us.

"I'm fine. Tired. I've been around town, helping people out. Finally had to call it quits," Charlie said. Carlisle nodded seriously. "Thanks for looking after my girl," Charlie added. I blushed red and looked down.

"Our pleasure. Bella is more than welcome at house any time," Esme said sweetly.

"Thank you," I said. Esme smiled at me.

"I know, Alice wants a shopping buddy on Wednesday," Esme giggled. I looked down sadly.

"Bella, won't be there on Wednesday. It's her mothers funeral," Charlie said quietly. Esme looked shocked and guilty. Carlisle looked at us sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Esme gasped.

"It's fine," I said quickly. She didn't no.

"If you need anything, please ask," Carlisle said sincerely. Charlie nodded. He was called away by the principle and Esme pulled me into a hug.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I watched as Bella went to greet her father. He pulled her gently into a hug and I smiled at them. Bella was an angle. I saw my parents walk up and start talking to them. I saw Bella blush deep red and I grinned. I loved her blush. I so wanted to tell her but what if this wasn't what she wanted? What if she just wanted to be friends?

I saw Bella look away, looking sad. My parents face were sympathetic and mums was shocked and guilty.

"What's up with them?" Alice said, pointing to my parents. The other had joined me.

"Charlie and Bella, look sad," Emmett commented."I wanted what wrong?" Rose said, confused.

"I may no what it is about," Jasper said.

We all looked to him. He looked slightly guilty.

"What is it, Jasper?" Alice asked. Jasper eyes melted when he looked at Alice. I nudged and he shook his head.

"Bella, told me that her mothers funeral was on Wednesday," Jasper said.

"What? And she didn't tell us!" Rose said, outraged.

"I'm sure she was going to tell you soon," Jasper said.

"How come she told you?" I said, jealous. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

~_**Jaspers POV~**_

Edward was jealous that Bella had told me and not him. I knew it.

"I asked her. She looked sad in history and she told me," I said, soothing everybody.

Carlisle and Esme came back with Bella. They had a bunch of plates.

"You really should of let me something carry something," Bella said to Carlisle and Esme.

"Nonsense," Esme said, handing us a plate. Bella tripped and Edward caught her before she hit the ground. Bella blushed deeply and Edward helped her up. His hands lingering on her waist.

I caught Alice's eye and she grinned at me. We snickered.

"Luckily you didn't, Bella, or Edward would be wearing his dinner," Alice giggled.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I tripped and Edward caught me. I blushed red. He hands lingered on my waist and I felt a sudden loss when he let go.

"Luckily you didn't, Bella, or, Edward, would be wearing his dinner," Alice giggled. I looked to Edward and blushed. He gently pushed my hair back with one hand. I was in shock. His eyes went wide when he realized what he had done and he cheeks went pink.

I heard Alice, Rose and Esme sigh. Jasper and Emmett snickered and Carlisle looked amused.

We sat down in our corner and ate our dinner. It wasn't much, just frozen pizza that they had cooked up. After we had finished it was getting late. Alice, Rose, Esme and I went through the bags and got our pajama's back. We said we would be back and made our way to the toilets.

The closer ones were packed so we went to the far ones. They were quiet. We changed into our pajamas. Esme had a nice silk nightgown and dressing gown. Alice and Rose had brought their pajamas they had brought from Victoria's secrets and she then forced my silk, blue night dress. I blushed red.

"This will get the boys attention," Rose said, checking her self in the mirror. Alice quickly brushed my hair.

"Who's attention are you trying to get?" Esme asked, coming up to us and brushing her brown hair.

I blushed as did Rose and Alice.

"I think I know who," Esme said amused. "And I'm sure the boys mouths will drop."

"Thanks mum," Alice said.

"You won't tell, will you?" I asked. Esme smiled at me.

"Of course not," Esme said gently. More people filed in so we grabbed our stuff and made our way back.

We took a deep breath and went back to the gym. As we walked in I saw Lauren, Jessica and April all in short shorts and tops that were way to small and see through, hanging off our boys.

We grounded our teeth. Esme growled softly. We looked up at her surprised.

"Mum?" Alice asked and she looked to what Esme was looking at. Some mother was talking to Carlisle. She was wearing something along the lines of Jessica and Lauren.

"Hey, Bella, Alice, Rose," Mike Newton said. He and a bunch of guys had come over to us. They were looking us up and down. I shuddered.

"Hello, I'm, James," he said to Esme. He was older and was looking at Esme with lust in her eyes. She smiled slightly and said hello. Esme was never impolite. She stepped closer to us.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

A women by the name of Victoria had come up and started to talk to me. What she was wearing was inappropriate and slightly disgusting. I knew she was trying to flirt with me. I was polite. I loved my wife Esme. I noticed the boys had similar problems to mine.

"I'm sorry, but I see my wife. Boys," I said. Emmett, Jasper and Edward smiled at me thankfully and we moved away. We looked for the girls and I growled. So did Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Our women were surrounded by guys. I saw one man looking my wife up and down. I clenched my teeth.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

Mike Newton was talking to _my _Bella and was looking her up and down. No way. That guy is a creep. I hoped Bella didn't like him. In any way. I growled and clenched my teeth. I heard my father, Jasper and Emmett do the same.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

Hell no. He did not just flirt with my Alice. He did not just look her up and down. O I was going to punch him soon.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

This. Guy. Is. Dead. He did not just touch my Rose's arm. I was going to kill him.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

I knew the girls were felling as disgusted as I was. This guy was creeping me out and I did not like the way that guy had touch Rose.

"Excuse, but I see my husband. Girls," I said. They smiled at me thankfully and linked arms. I put a protective arm around them and walked to our men. They looked furious.

"Well, girls. I think you go the boys attention," I whispered to them.

"They look really mad," Alice giggled. I watched as their faces went form mad to stunned. The girls giggled and we went up to them. Carlisle pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the lips. I sighed and melted into him.

"Hi," I said. He smiled at me.

"Hey," he said back. He kept one arm around me and we turned to the others.

"You look stunning," Carlisle whispered in my ear. "And very sexy. You should not be wearing this. All the men staring at you is making me mad,"

"This is all for you, love. I am your for ever. I love you," I said and kissed him again. I giggled as I saw the boys. They were looking very protective of the girls. Carlisle pulled me down and we hoped into our sleeping bag. I snuggled up close to him.

The other followed suit and hoped into the sleeping bags. I watched as the positioned them selves. Alice was next to Jasper and were very close. Rose and Emmett were the same as was Bella and Edward.

Charlie came up and hoped in a sleeping bag too. He seemed shocked to see Edward and Bella so close and then smiled.

Not long after the lights went out and I fell to sleep with a smile on my face.

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Remember reviews make me smile and happy so click that button and write your hearts out! And look at that. Two updates in one night. To make up for missing one day. And extra long too._


	13. Chapter 13 The Funeral

**Awww, wasn't last chapter sweet. Let kick start this baby! Hahaha. Hope you enjoy. Remember this is an all human story and I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 13- The Funeral**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I was dreaming about Edward. Him and I were holding hands and were about to lean in when I felt someone shake me. I blinked and the room came into focus. I saw Jacob Black standing over me with a big fat grin. I gasped. He placed a hand over my mouth and put one finger to his lip, indicating for me to be quiet. I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. I also felt one arm wrapped around my sleeping bag.

"You sleep talk," Jacob grinned. I blushed brightly.

Jacob let me go and I sat up. I turned to see who was next to me and it was Edward. I noticed that Jacob was glaring at him. I wriggled out of my sleeping bag and got up. I stumbled and Jacob steadied me.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"About 6:00. Our flight leaves at 8:00," Jacob said.

"Your coming too?" I asked. Jacob grinned at me.

"Me and Billy, are coming," he confirmed.

"O, Jacob," I sighed and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Get dressed. I'll get your sleeping bag," Jacob said. I nodded and grabbed my clothes. I weaved my way in and out of the people and to the bathroom. I changed, brushed my teeth and went back. Jacob and Charlie were waiting for me.

I chucked my clothes in the bag and Charlie zipped it up. Edward stirred next to me, grabbing out to nothing. I heard someone shift and saw Alice open her eyes. She sat up quietly, Jaspers arm still around her.

"Bella?" She whispered. I crouched down next to her.

"I'm going to my mum's funeral," I said to Alice quietly. Her eyes widen and she pulled me into a hug.

'We'll be here for you when you get back," Alice said sleepily but I knew she still meant it.

"Thanks," I said, hugging her back. "Go back to sleep,"

Alice laid back down.

"Love you, Bella," Alice yawned.

"Love you too," I whispered. I moved back over to Charlie and Jacob. I tripped and Jacob caught me again. I blushed.

"Let's go," Charlie whispered. I nodded. Jacob flung his arm around me and I leaned into him. He kept me from stumbling and we made our way to the car, Billy waiting.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I felt something stir next to me. I was awake but to tired to open my eyes.

"About 6:00. Our flight leaves at 8:00," A male voice said. This confused me.

"Your coming too?" Bella said. I knew Bella's voice anywhere.

"Me and Billy, are coming," the male voice said again. I realized it then. It was Jacob Black. What the hell was he doing here?

"O' Jacob," Bella sighed. My heart dropped. I didn't't open my eyes. I heard Bella leave and someone zipping up her sleeping bag. Bella came back and Alice woke up.

"I'm going to my mum's funeral," Bella whispered. Of course. Bella's mum's funeral was today. I felt really bad.

"Love you, Bella," Alice yawned.

"Love you too," Bella whispered. I opened my eyes and watched Bella walk away. Jacobs arm was around her shoulder. I felt jealous. I clenched my teeth together. Bella would be mine.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Dad drove us to the airport and I fell back asleep in the car. I was awoken again by Jacob. I was still half asleep. He kept his arm around me to keep me steady as we walked through the airport. On the flight I woke up more and began dreading going back to phoenix. I had dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. We landed and were greeted by the bright sun. I sighed. I missed Forks. But I mostly missed my mother.

We drove to the hotel. Jacob and I went for a walk around the town. It was still the same as always. I showed Jacob the ice cream my mum would always come to on a Friday after school. I got my favourite and Jacob told me to tell him stories. I told him all about my erratic hair brained mother and the adventures we got up to.

After we finished out ice creams we walked back to the hotel.

Charlie and Billy were watching the game.

I went to bed early that night, dreading tomorrow.

The day was mocking us. It was bright and sunny and very warm. I dressed in a black Sunday dress. I left my hair out. My mother liked it best like that. We were walking to the grave yard where the funeral would be held. Charlie held my hand as we walked. Billy and Jacob strolled behind us. We took our seats up the front. Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Ladies and gentle, friends of Renee, welcome," the priest said. "And a special welcome to, Charlie and Bella."

Tear threatened to fall over. The priest started the service and I cried.

After the service I placed a white rose on my mothers grave. I sniffed. My eyes were sore and I could barley see from the tears. I knew my eyes would be red and puffy but I didn't car. Charlie pulled me into a hug. He pulled away and Billy rolled up to us. He pulled me into his lap and hugged my. He shook my dads hand and patted his arm. Jacob hugged me tightly.

"You did good," Jacob whispered.

People were coming up to Charlie and I, giving us the condolences.

I was exhausted when we got back to the hotel. I dropped down on the bed. I hadn't eaten all day and I didn't't want too. I closed my eyes, the tears falling freely. I felt someone sit on the beside me and stroke my hair. I cried myself to sleep. That night, dreaming of my mother.

When I woke up the next day it was even hotter than before. I pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. Jacob was wearing the same. We packed up our stuff and headed to the airport. I couldn't't help but remember the last time I had done this. My mother had just died. Now, we had just buried her. A burning sensation happened in my nose and behind my eyes. I blinked away the tears.

The plane ride was long. We got in to the car that we had left and drove back to our house. We drove passed the school and I looked for the Cullen's and Hales. I didn't't see them.

Billy and Jacob cooked dinner. I ate a bit. Not really hungry. It was Thursday and I knew I had school tomorrow. I didn't't want to go.

I went to bed and had another crying jag about my mother. I missed her so much. All I want is my mum.

_Hey, so what did you think? Sad? Not sad enough? Did I do a good job? I hope you enjoyed. Love you all._


	14. Chapter 14 Missing Bella

**Hey guys! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I am having so much fun writing it! Thank you all so much for the reviews!!! They make me feel so good! You guys rock! I'm also starting another Twilight story! So look out for it. It will be called the Cullen/Swan bunch.**

**Chapter 14- Missing Bella.**

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I woke up again at a decent hour this time. Jaspers head was right next to mine and our faces were so close.

"Alice," Esme whispered to me and shook me. Grrr. My mum had the worst timing. Jasper was lucky that his parents had gone out of town that day. Rose and Jasper were staying with us for two weeks.

"Jasper," Esme whispered and shook Jasper. He groaned and stretched. He look at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Time to get up. We are leaving," Esme said gently, smiling at us. She moved on to wake Emmett and Rose. Jasper slipped out of his sleeping bag. I wriggled out of mine. I shivered when the cold hit me. Or maybe it was because Jasper didn't have a shirt on. I think that was it. Jasper noticed though and pulled out a jumper for me. I put it on and hugged him.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said. I looked him up and down. He had such a good body. "Nice body by the way,"

He looked down and blushed. I giggled and winked.

Esme pulled me over to her.

"Give the poor boy a heart attack next time, Alice," Esme teased. I looked down and saw that my night dress was a good way up my thigh. I blushed and tugged it down.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle got our sleeping bags while we packed the bags. The storm was over but it was still cold. Dressed in our PJ's we headed to the car, back to our house.

When we got home Esme made us breakfast and I saw that Edward was sulking.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, dancing up to him.

"Nothing," Edward said. He was grumpy."Upset that, Bella, isn't here?" Rose asked. Edward scowled.

"She gone to her mum's funeral," I told him.

"I know. I heard," Edward said. I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"Jacob Black, was there," Edward said grudgingly. My mouth made an O' shape. Rose looked to me and winked. Edward was in love with Bella. I wanted to sing but held it in.

"Of course they he would be. Jacob is a family friend," I said.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked.

"She told us," Rose shrugged. Rose and I started to walk into the kitchen.

"O' by the way, there just friends. Bella doesn't like him like that," I added. I smirked to Rose when we saw Edwards face light up. We giggled.

On Wednesday school wasn't as much fun without Bella. We all missed her was worried about her. It was her mothers funeral today. At lunch Rose and I sat with the boys. Mile Newton and Tyler kept looking this way. We bother shuddered. I missed Bella.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

Biology was so boring with out Bella. It was my one class with her and she wasn't here. I scowled. And to top it off, Jessica and Lauren were being extra clingy and hanging off me. I avoided them as much as possible. Jasper and Emmett were teasing me, until Jessica and Lauren started hanging off them too and Alice and Rose saw.

"Great, now they will think we are into those girls," Emmett groaned.

"Maybe they didn't notice," Jasper said. Emmett and I rose our eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes and walked to his next class. Great.

At lunch Jasper and Emmett kept grounding their teeth. Tyler and Mike were looking at Alice and rose. They moved closer to Jasper and Emmett.

"I think we should do something on Saturday," Alice said suddenly.

"That's a good idea," Rose agreed.

"She could come and stay over," Emmett suggested. Alice got a faraway a look and the grinned.

"Prefect, good thinking, Emmett," Alice said.

"It will be good to take her mind of her mum," Jasper said. Alice beamed up at him.

"I'll call her after school tomorrow," Alice beamed.

~_**Rose's POV~**_

It was Friday and Bella didn't turn up today. We were sitting at our usual table and Edward was looking sour. Even Jasper and Emmett missed Bella.

"You didn't really expect her to turn up did you?" I asked them. The Cullen's looked up to me. I rolled my eyes. Their look clearly said yes.

"She is bound to be feeling depressed and not like hanging around alot of people," Jasper said. I glad he understood. "It's hard loosing someone."

They nodded.

"We are going to call tonight after school tonight anyway," I told them. Alice brightened at this.

After school Edward drove back to their house. Alice skipped into the house, Jasper watching her. I giggled and he scowled at me. Alice came back with the phone and dialed Bella's number.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

The phone was ringing and I was jumping up and down on the balls of my feet. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped.

"Hello?" A male voice answered. I was confused.

"Is this the, Swan, house?" I asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" said the male voice.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Who is this?" the male voice copied.

"Alice Cullen. And you?" I asked.

There was silence. I banged the phone on the table.

"Alright, alright. Geez. It's, Jacob Black," Jacob said.

"Jacob?" I said confused. I heard Edward growl. I shushed him.

"Yes," he sounded bored.

"Can I please speak to, Bella?" I asked. There was silence.

"Jacob, who is on the phone," Bella voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello?" Bella asked. Jacob had given her the phone. I knew he was trying to make some excuse.

"Bella! How are you? We missed you so much! How are you? Are you OK? How was it?" I rambled quickly.

"Alice?" Bella asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Who else would ramble without announcing themselves," I said. The other chuckled.

"Put it on speak phone," Emmett said. I clicked a button.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper, Rose and Emmett said together.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said. I could tell Bella would be blushing.

"Hey," Bella laughed.

"How are you?" Rose asked seriously. Bella sighed.

"I'm getting there. Jacob and Billy, have been really helpful," Bella said. Edward growled again.

"We are glad your back, Balls," Jasper said.

"Thanks," Bella said.

"So we were thinking you could use some cheering up," Emmett said, grinning widely.

"What did you have in mind?" Bella asked, cautiously.

"You are coming to sleep over," I cried.

"Only if you want to," Edward added, glaring at me.

"Of course. I'd love to. I'll just ask my dad," Bella said. We heard the phone being put down.

There was silence and then we could hear yelling.

"Bella, why are you going?" Jacob cried.

"Because they are my friends," Bella said angrily. I could just picture her face. Edward seemed happy that Bella was yelling at Jacob.

"I don't like those guys," Jacob said.

"I do. They are my friends," Bella said. I could tell she was blushing.

"Your blushing. Why?" Jacob asked. Bella didn't answer.

"O tell me you don't," Jacob groaned. Still silence.

"Tell me it isn't-" Jacob started.

"Don't," Bella said.

"Bella!" Jacob cried.

"Jacob shut up or they will here you," Bella snapped. We heard the phone bang.

"Sorry, I dropped the phone," Bella said. 'Dad says sure,"

"Excellent. Come by tomorrow. What ever time you like," I said.

"Tomorrow it is," Bella agreed.

"TOMORROW," Jacob yelled.

"Jake, shut it," Bella snapped. "I have to go," she said to us.

"Bye," we chorused.

"Bye, Bella," Edward said. The phone hung up. I smiled at them.

_You know, I thought this would be a short chapter but when I got the phone conversation going it got longer! Hope you liked it!!!_


	15. Chapter 15 sleep over

**Hey guys! O Bella is having a sleep over at the Cullen house! That can only mean one thing! Make over and drooling boys! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15- Sleep over**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I packed my things, glad that they had invited me over. Jacob was getting on my nerves. I knew that he had a thing against the Cullen's but I had no idea why. Once I had hung the phone Jacob kept asking me questions.

_Flash black_

"_You like a, Cullen," Jacob cried. I blushed deeply. Jacob groaned._

"_Tell me you don't like the bronze headed one," Jacob moaned. I blushed deeper. He hit his head against the wall._

"_What's wrong with me liking someone," I demanded._

"_Nothing. There is something wrong with you liking a boy. Just a, Cullen," Jacob spat. I glared at him._

"_They are nice people," I snapped at him._

"_No, they aren't," Jacob cried. "I've played baseball against them and they are not nice."_

"_It's just rivalry against two teams," I said. Jacob snorted._

"_You sound like my dad," I said. Jacob glared. "Or jealous."_

_Jacob flushed. My mouth fell open. I flushed too._

"_What's all this yelling," Charlie said and Billy rolled in after him._

"_Nothing," Jacob mumbled._

_End of Flash back_

I blushed at the memory and felt guilty. I finished packing and went down stairs. I said goodbye to Charlie and drove to the Cullen's place. I parked in their drive way and brought my bag up. Before I had even knocked the door opened and their stood Alice. She grinned at me and pulled me into a big hug.

"I missed you, Bella," Alice cried and kissed my cheek. She ripped the bag from my hand and danced into the house. I followed at a more casual pace.

Emmett came running down the stairs and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Bella! I missed you," Emmett cried and hugged me tightly.

"Can't...breathe," I chocked. He chuckled and set me on my feet.

"Bella, you r back. We missed you," Rose said, hugging me gently.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper said, hugging me much like his sister.

"Hey, Bella. I missed you," Edward said gently and pulled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent and blushed. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to.

"Did I hear, Bella?" Esme asked, coming into the room. Edward pulled away from me and I turned to face Esme, my face burning. She smiled at me and pulled me into a gentle hug. I hugged her back.

"Glad to have you back dear. We have missed you," Esme said.

"Nice to have you back, Bella," Carlisle said, coming up behind Esme. I smiled at them and said thank you.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, dragging me towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My room. It's time for, Bella Barbie," Alice grinned. I looked to Jasper, Emmett and Edward, fear on my face. Esme and Carlisle chuckled.

"Save me," I mouthed. The chuckled and Alice and Rose dragged me up the stairs.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

We took Bella up to Alice's room. She looked frightened. I giggled and she glared at me. We first dressed Bella up in some new clothes that we had bought her. She protested but the fell on deaf ears. Alice threatened that she would dress Bella herself with or without her permission and Bella finally changed. We had dressed her in skinny leg jeans, A white top and a blue cardigan over the top. Blue really suited her.

We then pulled her into the bathroom. I did her hair while Alice did her makeup. I braided her fringe to one side and then pulled her hair up into a pony tail. When we were done we told her to look in the mirror. She looked stunned. Bella was really beautiful. Bella watched as Alice and I did our hair and makeup. We then put on some loud music and began planning.

"I feel that something good is going to happen tonight," Alice said, with a faraway look. She grinned.

"Girls, dinner," Esme called us. We jumped up and headed down the stairs.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

Jasper, Emmett and I played video games while the curls were upstairs. Esme finally called the girls down for dinner. She had ordered pizza for us as she and Carlisle were going out for dinner. We walked past the stairs and saw Alice, Rose and Bella walking down. They looked beautiful but Bella looked the loveliest. They had done her hair and makeup, not that Bella needed it. She blushed as she saw me and I smiled my crooked smile.

She tripped and fell. I lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She blushed red and looked up at me. I smiled and stopped breathing. I set her up on her feet and pushed her hair back.

"Breathe, Bella," I whispered and she did.

Alice and Rose giggled. Emmett, getting impatient picked Rose up bridal style and took her into the living room. Rose laughed. Jasper offered Alice his arm. Alice took it and they followed Rose and Emmett. I took Bella's hand and she smiled, blushing and we walked to the living room. We sat down next to each other while Alice was rifling through our DVD's. I saw Jasper checking out Alice's bum and I nudged him. He blushed and looked down at his plate.

"Alright, guys. Your mother and I are leaving as soon as your mum comes down," Carlisle said. "Now for the rules. If you play truth and dare there will be no crazy dares. I don't want you ending up in Alaska jail like last time,"

Alice, Emmett and I laughed while Bella, Rose and Jasper looked confused.

"There will be no caffeine for, Alice," Carlisle said and Alice pouted. "No midnight shopping trips either," Carlisle chuckled as Alice's outraged expression. "I you throw a party, you will be the one to clean it up and will have to pay for the damage. And Emmett, no outrages pranks," Carlisle said. "Last time that tomato didn't come out for a week," Carlisle said. Alice and I laughed.

"I'm ready," Esme said, coming into view. She looked stunning in a green dress that slowed around her knees. Carlisle beamed at his wife and kissed her.

"Wow, mum. You look beautiful," Alice said in awe. Bella and Rose nodded in agreement. Esme smiled brightly, glowing.

"Good night guys," Esme said. Dad took her arm and they walk out.

"Remember, Bella's dad is the Chief of police," Dad called and the door shut.

We laughed.

"OK, let's watch he's just not that into you," Alice said, pooping the disc in.

We ate dinner and watched the movie. Even though it was a chick flick it was still good.

During the movie we had sprawled out. The movie ended and we all sat up, stretching.

"I'm going to change into my P.J's," Bella said.

"Good idea," I said. We stood up and walked up stairs together. We walked in silence. Bella was about to go into Alice's room when I stopped her.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly. She turned and smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked. I cleared my throat.

"Iwaswondering ifyouwouldgivemethehonorofbeingyourboyfreind?" said in a rush. Bella giggled and I blushed, looking down.

"Edward, could you speak a bit slower. I didn't catch a word of that," Bella giggled. I took a deep breath.

"I said, would you give me the honor of being your boyfriend," I said, blushing. Bella's mouth fell open.

"I really like you. You're so different from the other girls and you never do what I expect you to. You're beautiful and kind and caring and I really like you. I understand if you don't-" I rambled.

"Edward," Bella said, cutting me off. I looked up and saw her looking grinning.

"I really like you to, Edward. You kinds, smart, handsome. I would love to be your girlfriend," She blushed. I grinned brightly and kissed her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. I gently pulled away and beamed at her.

"I should get changed," I said. Bella nodded. She dashed into Alice's room and I laughed.

_**Jasper's POV~**_

"Edward and Bella, have the right idea. I'm going to change too," Rose said, standing up. Emmett jumped up too and followed Rose, leaving me and Alice. She grinned at me and I cleared my throat.

"Alice," I said quietly.

"Yes, Jasper," Alice said, smiling. She was so beautiful. I turned and faced her, looking at my hands.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you are very beautiful and fun and so full of energy. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met and I would love to be your boyfriend. I understand if you don't want to, I just had to tell you," I said.

Alice was silent. I heard her move and I looked up. She was sitting right in front of me and grinning like a cat.

"O, Jasper, I like you too. You smart, wonderful, handsome, caring, kind and the greatest person I have ever met and I have been waiting to be your girlfriend for ages," Alice said. She jumped into my arms and kissed me on the lips. Stunned at first I fell backwards, Alice on top of me. I slowly melted into the kiss. I pulled away and grinned up at Alice.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

Rose left the room and I jumped up and followed her.

"Rose, wait," I cried. She stopped on the stairs and turned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"OK, here it, Rose. I'm just going to say," I said. She rose and eyebrow.

"I like you, Rose. Your smart, drop dead gorgeous, funny, wonderful and if I continued we would be here all night. I want to be your boyfriend and have for a while now," I said. Rose grinned at me and jumped into my arms.

"Emmett, you're idiot, funny, smart, brilliant, handsome. I would be an idiot if I said no. I want nothing else than to be your girlfriend," Rose said. I grinned and kissed her on the lips. After a while we pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"I have to get changed," Rose said. I let her go and she dashed up stairs, leaving me grinning like a fool.

_YAY! They are finally together!!!! Happy dance!! I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it._


	16. Chapter 16Truth or dare

_Hey guys! How you all going? Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and are ready for some laughter!!_

_Chapter 16- Truth or dear_

_~Bella's POV~_

**As I was getting ready Rose came into the room with a dreamy look on her face and a big smile. A few minuets later Alice came in with the same expression. I knew I was wearing the same.**

"**What's with that look?" We asked in unison.**

"**He kissed me," We together. We squealed and gave a group hug. We each told our story and then sighed.**

"**This is perfect," I said. Alice and Rose agreed with me. We changed in our to our pajamas and went back downstairs. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were waiting for us, equally bright smiles. I grinned. We sat down next to our partners and Alice grinned evilly. I shrunk into Edward.**

"**Lets play truth or dear, Cullen style," Alice said.**

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I watched as Rose went into Alice's room, closely followed by Alice. I heard a squeal and chuckled. I headed down stairs and saw that Emmett and Jasper were grinning.

"What are you happy about?" I asked them.

"I could ask you the same," Jasper said. Silence.

"We kissed," we all said at the same time. We laughed and each told our story. We heard footsteps and grinned. Bella, Rose and Alice walked in. They each sat next to us and I watched as Alice got an evil smile.

"Let's play truth or dear, Cullen style," Alice said.

Emmett and I grinned too. Rose and Jasper rolled their eyes and Bella looked confused.

"Truth or dear, Cullen, style?" Bella asked. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"OK, here is hw you play. In my mind I will be saying over and over truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise. You have to tell me to stop and what ever you land on you have to do what we say," Alice explained.

Bella nodded but looked anxious. I kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Since, Bella, doesn't know how to play she can go first," Emmett said. Bella sighed.

"Fine," Bella said.

"OK, Alice, go," I said. Alice grinned.

"Stop," Bella said after a while. Alice grinned.

"Double dare and I have the perfect one," Alice grinned. "Since this a double dare, the person on your left will be your partner."

Bella looked to her left and found Jasper. She grimaced.

"Sorry, Jasper," Bella said. Jasper shrugged.

"I double dare you too be tied together until, Bella, goes home tomorrow," Alice grinned. Rose laughed and Emmett loud laughter rang over the house. Alice jumped up and ran out of the room. She came back with a scarf. She tied Jaspers and Bella's wrists together tightly. By the look of the knot I think we will be cutting it off them tomorrow.

"OK, Jasper, you next. Go," Emmett said. Jasper waited for a while.

"Stop," Jasper said. Emmett grinned. That was never a good thing.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

"Stop," I said. Emmett grinned evilly. I swallowed. He seemed to excited.

"Dare," he said and I groaned. I looked to Bella. She realized the same thing. Because we were tied together she would have to do the dare too.

"What is it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I dare you to jump in the pool, fully clothes," Emmett said. I groaned.

'Sorry, Bella," I said.

"It's OK. I'm the one who got us into this mess," Bella said. I stood up and we walked to the pool, everyone following us. Bella stumbled a few times but Edward was there to catch her.

We went outside and looked to the pool. Alice turned the light on. They were all grinning at us idiotically. I sighed and turned to Bella.

"Ready?" I asked.

"It's now or never," Bella answered. I took her hand and we jumped. The icy cold water washed over us. I swam up and filled my lungs with air. I looked them all and they were cheering. I helped Bella to the edge of the pool.

"How do we get out?" Bella said, holding our hands up. Edward and Emmett came over and pulled us out together. Alice draped a towel over us each and I smiled at Alice. She kissed my cheek

"OK, I'll untie you so that you can change," Alice said. Quick as anything she untied the knot. I didn't think we would ever get it undone. 

After Bella and I had changed, Alice tied us together again and we sat down in a circle.

"OK, Emmett, you turn," I said.

"Bring it," Emmett said.

_**~Emmett's POV~**_

I waited. And Waited. And Waited. And waited.

"Emmett, hurry up," Edward snapped.

"Stop," I said. Alice grinned.

"Kiss," Alice said. I grinned and looked to Rose.

"Emmett, you have to make out with...," Alice said. I grinned.

"That painting," Alice giggled. My face fell. She was pointing to a painting of an old man. I groaned and they all laughed at me. I jumped up and grabbed the painting.

"Sorry, dude," I said and I kissed it. After a while I put the painting down and they were laughing at me.

"OK, Edward, you next," I said. "Go,"

"Stop," I said quickly.

"Dare," Alice said. 

"O, I have a good one," Emmett said.

"Jasper, care to help?" I said. Jasper shook his head and stood us, pulling Bella up too.

Bella sent Edward an apologetic look.

We went to the kitchen.

"OK, smoothie time," I grinned. Jasper did too. We put everything we could find in the fridge, including a piece of pizza and blended it together. Bella look disgusted. I grinned.

_**Edwards POV~**_

They went to the kitchen. This couldn't be good. Especially from Emmett. I heard a churning noise and my eyebrows went up. So did Rose's and Alice's. I gasped. NO. They were not doing what I think they are. They came out holding a glass and Emmett looking triumphant.

"Edward, in the glass is pizza, mayonnaise, sauce, lettuce, tomato, egg, cheese and ham. You have to drink this," Emmett said. Bella was looking so sorry. Alice and Rose pretended to gag.

Emmett handed me the glass and I made the mistake of smelling it. I held my nose and took a swig. It was the most disgusting thing I had veer drunk. I swallowed it and there was a collective of 'Ewe gross'.

Bella had kindly brought out some biscuits and I ate them quickly, anything to get rid of the taste.

"That was disgusting," I gasped. Emmett laughed.

"OK, Alice, you next," I said. She nodded.

_Truth, dare, double dare, torture, truth or promise. Truth, dare, double dare, tor-_

"Stop," Alice said. I grinned.

"Torture," I said. Alice grinned, daring me to do my worst.

"Your torture. NO shopping for a week," I said. Alice's face dropped.

"NO," She screamed. I grinned. Jasper pulled Alice into a hug and kissed her head. It was awkward as Bella's arm was sticking out.

"If you don't last you have to drink what I drunk," I said. Alice grounded her teeth.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Rose you next," Alice said. 

"Stop," Rose said. Alice beamed.

"Promise," Alice said. Rose nodded.

"You have to promise me that on Monday you go to school looking like a gangster," Alice grinned.

"OK," Rose sighed.

_**~Esme's POV~**_

Carlisle and I pulled into the garage. Carlisle cut the car and jumped out. He ran to my side of the door and opened it for me. I beamed and he helped me out. I wrapped an arm around me and we went in. We walked into the living room to see the kids had fallen asleep. I stifled my laughter at what I saw. Carlisle was shaking with laughter.

Edward was wearing a wig, Emmett was wearing makeup, Alice had the phone taped to her ear, Rose's legs were propped up on the coffee table and Bella and Jasper were tied together.

"Why would, Bella and Jasper be tied together?" I giggled. Carlisle shook with laugher, unable to answer. I got an idea and ran to get my camera. I took a picture and grinned. We left quietly. Once we were up stairs Carlisle laughed out loud. I giggled next to him.

"Truth or dare I believe," Carlisle laughed.

We changed and went to bed. I would have to ask them tomorrow.

_Hey guys. Did you like it? Was it funny? I had so much fun writing this. Just a heads up. I won't be able to update soon because I am going on bushwalking camp! I'm so sorry but because of this I will be posting another story, hopefully this will tied you over._


	17. Chapter 17 La Push Jealousy

_**Hey guys, so I hope you are still enjoying the story! I'm trying to update as soon as possible! Just a reminder I have been on camp so that is why there was a delay in updates but I hope to make that up to you!**_

**Chapter 17- La Push Jealousy **

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I took a deep breath and woke up. I opened my eyes. They were slightly crusted with sleep. With one hand I wiped it out of my eyes. I looked over and saw that Edward had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I sighed. Edward was my boyfriend. I grinned at that. I was really thirsty and needed a drink. Careful not to wake Edward I snuggled out of his body.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered.

I looked over and saw him looking at me.

He had one arm wrapped around Bella and his other hand connected to me.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered.

"No, but did you know you sleep talk?" Jasper asked, smirking. I blushed. He gently let go off Alice and sat up. I did too. Edwards arms tightened. I smiled down at him. I tried to pry his fingers off but I couldn't.

"Jasper, a little help," I whispered. He chuckled and pried Edward off me. We got and someone shifted. It was Rose. She was lying across Emmett. She smiled at us and jumped up.

"Come, lets get something to eat," Rose said. We followed her into the kitchen.

"They won't wake up for another two hours," Jasper told me.

"They sleep late on weekends," Rose explained. "It's nearly impossible to wake them,"

"What about at the school?" I asked them.

"That's a week day. There bodies automatically wake up then but on weekends. Good luck," Rose snorted.

"Esme, is the only one who wakes up early," Jasper said.

"Some one talking about me?" Esme asked, walking into the kitchen. She looked at me and Jasper's hands tied together. Rose giggled.

"Double dare," Rose laughed. "Alice's creation."

"Of course," Esme laughed. "Do you want something to drink? Eat?" Esme asked. At that moment my stomach rumbled. Esme smiled and made us some breakfast. We got some juice and I sculled it. We sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast. Esme untied me and Jasper so we could change but when she came back she tied us back up again. We stayed in the kitchen and my phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hey dad," I said. Rose, Jasper and Esme smiled at me.

"Hey, Bells. How was it?" Charlie asked.

"It was good fun," I said.

"Bella, I need you to come home and give me a hand. Billy and Jacob need some help down on the reservation," Charlie said. I gulped, remembering what Jacob had last said to me.

"Sure, I'll be there soon," I said.

I hung up and the door opened. A sleepy looking Edward walked in with a happy Emmett and an energetic Alice. Edward perked up as he saw me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my head. Jasper kissed Alice and Emmett pulled Rose into a bear hug and kissed her on the lips. Esme was beaming up at all.

"Finally," A chuckle sounded behind us and I saw Carlisle grinning. I blushed red.

He went over and gave Esme a kiss.

"Edward?" I said, turning to face him.

"Yes, love?" he said and I blushed.

"I have to go. My dad needs me home," I said. His face fell.

"So early?" He asked me. I giggled.

"Edward, it's nearly 11:00," I laughed. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Thank you for having me," I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Not a problem dear," Esme said. "I'll give you a lift home."

Edward came up with me to Alice's room and helped pack up my stuff. I went to get my bag but he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips. I melted into him and wrapped my arms around him. After a minuet or two he pulled away from me, breathing heavily.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Wow," Edward chuckled. He picked up my bag and took my hand. We walked down stairs. I said goodbye to everyone and Edward kissed my cheek. Esme took me home and dropped me off. I was grateful.

When I got home Charlie and I went straight down to the reservation. I was grinning the whole time. I jumped out and walked up to Jacob. Embry and Quill were with him.

"Hey guys," I said happily.

"Bella," Quill cried and hugged me tightly. Embry did too. I gave Jacob a hug, trying to convey that there would be no awkwardness from me. My phone vibrated and I took it out.

"Ahh, no phones," Quill said and ripped it out of my hands. I went to grab it but he chucked it to Jacob and he pocketed it. I scowled at them.

"Come, we need help moving some stuff and then a barbeque," Embry said and he wrapped an arm around me. I shook my head.

We started moving boxes into the garage. I fell on my but so many times and got a big bruise on my arm from knocking into the table. Seth, Quill and Jacob laughed at me. I had noticed at the beginning that Jacob seemed sour and then he brightened quickly.

After we had managed to put all the boxes in the garage and me ending up with a couple more bruises we got the barbeque started. I was surprised how much I ate. Even more surprised by how much Seth, Quill and Jacob ate. It was disgusting but I laughed at them.

We went for a walk to La Push beach. It was cold but the boys kept me warm from all the laughing we were doing. They were so funny.

I was glad that Jacob and I were friends again.

That night I went home happy. I had a boyfriend and was friends with Jacob again. Life couldn't be better. How wrong I was.

_Hey guys! Cliff hanger! I know I'm mean. First I go on camp and leave you with a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed._


	18. Chapter 18 Missing person part 1

Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter. I hope this chapter gets updated the same time as the last one. I'm trying really hard to make the delay up to you! Whish me luck!

Chapter 18- Missing Person

_~Bella's POV~_

**I was excited when Monday came around. I had lost my phone and hadn't heard from Edward for the rest of the weekend. I dressed nice, trying to look good for Edward and Alice. I knew if I didn't look good enough then Alice would send me home to change.**

**I ate breakfast quickly and grabbed my bag and jacket. I walked to school as fast as possible for me without tripping over. I grinned widely as I saw the silver Volvo parked in the student parking lot. I headed in and looked around for Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. I walked to my locker and saw Edward. I grinned widely. I quickly chucked my stuff away and walked up to him.**

"**Morning, Edward," I blushed. He took one looked at me and I flinched. His eyes looked black and he looked angry. He slammed his locker door and walked away from me. Tears welled up in my eyes quickly. What had I done wrong? Had I dreamt the whole thing? **

**I slowly walked to History. Jasper already had someone sitting next to him. He looked to me with a sort of pained expression. I sat down next to Angela.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked me when I sat down. I shook my head. I didn't know.**

**The morning went quickly. I had gym with Emmett and he ignored me too, looking a me with a sort of sad expression. Tears welled up faster than ever but I blinked them back. Why were the Cullen's being so cold to me?**

**I went to my locker, depressed. I went into the cafeteria not really hungry. I saw Rose (wearing her gangster clothes. I would of laughed if I wasn't depressed.) and Alice. Waiting for the cold shoulder I was surprised when the came up to me.**

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I finally saw Bella at lunch at when she walked into the cafeteria. Rose and I walked up to her.

"What is your problem, Bella?" Rose snapped. I touched her arm, to calm her down.

"Wh-what?" Bella stuttered.

"I can't believe you would do that to, Edward. You seemed to really like him," I said sadly. Bella looked confused.

"What are you talking about. I haven't spoken to, Edward, since your house," Bella said, coldly. "I haven't spoken to any one,"

"Yeah well what you texted, Edward was harsh. 'Sorry, Edward but I like Jacob. I'm really confused but Jacob has been really sweet to me and I love him. I'm so sorry'" Rose quoted the text message that Edward received.

"What are you talking about. I didn't have my phone, Quill and Embry took it off me and oh," Bella cut herself off, realization dawning on her.

I looked to Rose.

"He didn't," Bella whispered, angrily. Her jaw clenched and she looked pissed.

"I'll kill him," Bella growled. She turned around and stormed off, leaving me and Rose shocked.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

The nerve of Bella to say good morning to me like nothing ever happened. I ignored her and went to my class seething. Finally it was lunch. I got there early and took a seat with Jasper and Emmett. I saw Bella walk in and my jaw clenched. I watched as Rose and Alice walked up to her. Rose looked angry and Alice looked disappointed.

I watched as Bella's face went from confused to angry. I she looked pissed. She stormed away from Alice and Rose who looked shocked.

"Bella, wait, where are you going?" Rose called.

"Bella, you'll get suspended," Alice called out, shocked. I was confused. Wait, why did I care? Because I was in love with Bella. I turned away from everyone and looked out the window.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I was going to kill Jacob with my bare hands. Now I know why he was so happy all of a sudden on the weekend. I walked back to my house and chucked my stuff inside. Charlie was out. I was so angry that I walked to La Push. Sweaty and pissed of as hell I finally made it to Jacob's place. School was out and I was glad that he was home. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Out side, now," I growled and walked off. I walked to the beach and out into the forest, my anger steering me blindly.

"Bella, what's wrong? Slow down," Jacob called behind me. Finally way into the forest I stopped and whirled around.

"How could you," I screamed at him.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Jacob said, confused.

"You took my phone and you messaged Edward that appalling message," I screamed. Jacob looked down, guilty.

"How could you! Your my best friend and you did this?" I cried.

"He's not a good guys, Bella. He doesn't deserve you. You need some better," Jacob said angrily.

"What? Like you?" I cried.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"The person who is supposed to be my friend and support me through everything? Yeah right, Jacob. Screw you," I screamed and walked further into the forest, so angry that I couldn't see straight.

"Bella, I had to. I could watch you get hurt like this," Jacob cried, racing after me.

He grabbed me by the arm. I whirled around and punched him hard in the face. I heard a crack and blood flowed down my hand. The blood was from Jacob's nose. The crack? Yeah that was my wrist. I screamed and jumped around.

"Shit, Bella. Ow," Jacob cried, wiping the blood off him.

"Ow, ow, ow," I screamed.

"Bella? You OK?" Jacob asked.

"No, I think I broke my wrist," I cried. I tried to open it and pain shot up through my fingers. Yep, broken.

"Good punch," Jacob said. I glared at him.

"I hate you, Jacob," I sniffed, angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm just jealous," Jacob admitted. It killed me right there and then.

"You couldn't take your jealousy out some other way. Like gotten into a fight? You hurt me too you know," I sad. "Really hurt me."

"I know. I'm really sorry," Jacob said, looking down. I sighed. I looked up. It was getting dark.

"We should get back," Jacob finally said.

"Good idea," I said dryly. Jacob look around. I did too. We started heading back in one direction, it getting darker and darker. I stumbled alot, I could barely see in front of me. This was getting ridiculous.

"Jacob, I can barley see and my wrists killing me," I whined. Jacob stopped dead.

"Bella, I don't want to alarm you but I can't see either and I know my way around the forest like the back of my hand but in the dark? Not so good," Jacob said. My face dropped.

"You mean we are lost?" I gulped.

"Until morning," Jacob whispered.

Great. Just perfect.

_Hey guys!! What did you think? Please review! It will me so Happy!_


	19. Chapter 19 Missing Person part 2

_Hey guys! How are you all doing? Do you love me or what? Haha. OK reminder. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ALL HUMAN STORY!_

Chapter 19- Missing person Part 2

_~Edwards POV~_

**It was the class I was dreading. Biology. I was tempted to skip but I knew this would be an important lesson. I took a deep breath and went in. Luckily Bella wasn't already in there. The bell rang and people filed in. The teacher came in. I frowned. Where was Bella? It was not like for her to skip class, even over me. When she didn't turn up I got worried. The day finished and I met my family at the car.**

"**Have you seen, Bella?" Alice asked me when I got closer.**

"**No," I spat. She looked worried.**

"**Something is wrong," Alice said, looking in the distance. Jasper pulled her close. We got in and went home.**

**I went up to my room and stayed their until dinner. Esme called me down and we sat down at the table. I was quiet during dinner and I could tell the were all worried. The phone rang and Esme got up.**

"**Hello, this is Esme Cullen, speaking," Mum said politely. There was silence.**

"**Charlie, how are you?" Mum said. She was talking to Bella's dad. Mum frowned and looked around the table.**

"**No, she isn't here," Mum said. We frowned and looked to each other.**

"**No, we haven't spoken to her," Esme said. Worried. Dad got up and took the phone from mum.**

"**Charlie, its Carlisle. What happening?" Dad asked. Charlie talked and dad nodded. It was like this for a while.**

"**Of course. I'll check the hospital and then meet you down there. I'll be there soon," Dad said and he hung up. He turned to us, looking pale then usual.**

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I turned and faced the family. I ran a hand through my hair. I think I did only when I was stressed. Esme picked this up and took my hand.

"Bella's missing," I said. I looked up. Alice and Rose looked close to tears. Jasper was shocked.

"What?" Emmett yelled jumping up. I looked to Edward and saw that he had lost all colour and his mouth was open.

"I'm going to see if she is at the hospital and then join the search," I told them.

"We'll help," Emmett declared and Jasper nodded.

"No, leave this to us. Bella will be found," I told them.

"She'll be fine. I little bung up but fine," Alice said confidently. I smiled at her. I kissed her head and kissed Esme and went to the hospital.

She wasn't there so I drove down to La Push and met up with Charlie and Billy Black.

'Any word?" I asked. Charlie looked stressed as did Billy.

"No, but, Jacob is missing too so we think they are together," Charlie said. I nodded.

"I think they had a fight. Bella looked angry when she came here. They went down to the beach and never came back," Billy said. I nodded. It wasn't to cold out but I was worried if they were hurt.

It finally got to late and we had to call it in. Charlie would be staying at the Black's and woul dbe up at the crack of dawn. I drove home slowly. I went to the house and saw the kids fast asleep on the couch. I knew they were waiting for me to tell them something. Esme was still awake. She rushed to me and kissed me hard.

"Did you find her?" She asked, worried. I took her hand and led her up stairs so we didn't wake the kids.

"No, but we know that she is with Jacob Black," I sighed. Esme sobbed and I pulled her close.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," I said, stroking her hair.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I woke up, an arm around me. I rolled and found it was Jacob. Last night he had ripped his shirt and made a sling for me. My wrist was killing me.

"Jacob," I said, nudging him with my good arm. He groaned and woke up. I looked at his face. He had dried blood on his face and it made me dizzy looking at it.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked. 

"I've been worse," I said. He nodded. We had thrown his jacket over us last night to keep warm. He pulled it on and look around.

"I know where we are now. If we keep walking this way we'll come out at your house soon," Jacob said. I nodded.

We walked in silence for a while.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I'm idiot and I was jealous and that's no way to act and no excuse and now I have gotten us lost and I'm just so sorry," Jacob apologized.

"Of course your an idiot but I still love you like a brother," I said. Jacob grinned at me.

'I'll always be her for you, Bella," Jacob said.

"Like I'll be there for you," I said. He grinned. I stumbled and fell. I waited for the impact but it never came. Jacob grabbed me and swung me on his back.

"It will be quicker," he said. I chuckled. I started to hum and he joined in. Next thing we were singing Hot n' Cold by Katy Perry loudly.

An hour later we came out of the forest and were at my house. I noticed that Charlie's car wasn't there.

"He'll be looking for us," Jacob answered.

"Yeah I know," I sighed. 

_Flash Back_

"_We'll stay here the night," Jacob said. I looked at him, shocked._

"_It's no use walking anywhere. We'll get even more lost and never be found," Jacob answered. He was right. We sat down and I shivered. He opened his jacket and pulled me close. I huddled next to him. I felt something jabbing me. I reached into the pocket and pulled out my phone._

"_I forgot that it was in there," Jacob said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes._

"_It's dead," I whispered._

_Just our luck. I sighed._

"_We need to keep warm," Jacob said. He started singing and I laughed. I joined in and soon we were laughing our heads off._

_End flash back_

"Lets get you to the hospital and then I'll ring Charlie," Jacob said. I nodded and we took off.

We headed to the hospital and finally made it. We went to emergency and we walked up the nurses station.

"Hello, I'm Jacob Black and this is Bella Swan. We think she has broken her wrist," Jacob said. The burse took in our appearence.

"Take a seat and I'll get you a doctor," she said.

"Some one, call the doctor, got a case of a love bipolar," I sang and giggled. The pain was making me loopy. Jacob laughed and sat me down.

_**~Carlisle's POV~**_

I was back out at La Push. They had continued with the search but had found them yet. My phone rang and I took it out.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Doctor Cullen, It's Kelly from the hospital. You said to ring if a Jacob Black or Bella Swan came in. Well they are here," Kelly said.

"Thank you, Kelly. Take them to a room and I'll be right there to see them," I said. I hung up and found Charlie on the phone.

"Thank you, Jacob. I'll be there soon as possible," Charlie said and hung up.

"There at the hospital," I said. Charlie looked relieved.

"That was Jacob. He's there too," Charlie said.

We quickly headed to the hospital. Kelly directed me to their room and Charlie followed. I went in and saw that they were both sitting on the bed. Jacob's face was bloodied and Bella's arm was in a sling.

"Jacob, Bella, are you OK?" Charlie cried, pulling Bella into a hug. She yelped and Charlie pulled away.

"We're OK," they said in unison. The smiled at each other.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded. They told us that they had gotten into a fight. Bella had wagged school to go and speak to him. So angry she walked blindly into the forest and Jacob followed. They had a fight and it got dark and they got lost. Not wanting to move from their spot the stayed the night and in the morning Jacob knew where he was.

They walked to Bella's house and then to the hospital.

"What happened to you face and your wrist?" I asked, gently taking Bella's sling off.

"Bella, punch me," Jacob grinned. "Good arm," he chuckled. Bella blushed.

"That's how I hurt my wrist," Bella said. I looked it over and sure enough it was broken. I did a cast while Jacob cleaned up his face.

"Every one is worried about you," I said to Bella and she blushed.

"I'll ring them when I get home," Bella said and then turned to Jacob. "And you will apologize." 

Jacob rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, I should," Jacob said.

I smiled. Bella was OK.

_Hey guys! What did you think?? I hope you like it. Look at that three chapter in one night! Just for you guys!! And extra long!_


	20. Chapter 20it's all good

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked that extra long chapter to make up for the delay in writing. I had fun on my camp but man was it F-R-E-E-Z-I-N-G! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 20- it's all good.**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

I had to wait until school was over to ring my friends. Charlie made Jacob and I lunch. Charlie went and picked up Billy and brought him over. Billy whacked Jacob over the back of the head and called him an idiot. We laughed. Jacob and I were hanging out in my room when finally I could ring them.

"Be nice and you will apologize," I told him. He nodded.

"Anything you say," Jacob said. I dialed their number and waited.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Alice? It's, Bella," I said.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. I held the phone away from my ear. Suddenly voices filled the phone.

"Bella, o my god we were so worried," Rose cried.

"Bella, your OK," Jasper sighed.

"Bella, how dare you run away without telling us," Emmett said angrily.

"Bella, thank god your OK. I was so worried," Edward breathed. I smiled brightly and melted into the bed. Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm fine. Just a broken wrist," I said.

"What?" they yelled at me.

"It's fine. I punched, Jacob," I said. Jacob shoved me and I laughed.

"Right on lil' sis," Emmett cried and I laughed.

"Why did you punch, Jacob?" Rose asked.

"Because he sent, Edward, that text message with out my knowledge," I said, glaring at Jacob. He blushed.

"That was, Jacob?" Edward said quietly.

"Of course. DO you really think I would sat something like that?" I asked.

"Of course not," Alice said. "Ow,"

"Let, Edward speak," Rose snapped. There was silence.

"Of course not, Bella. I'm sorry I doubted you and for being so rude to you," Edward said. I knew he felt really guilty.

"It's OK, as long as we are OK?" I said, coming out more like a question.

"Of course we are good you silly girl," Edward laughed. I did too.

"There is someone here who wanted to speak to you guys," I said.

I handed the phone to Jacob. He took a deep breath.

"Edward, I'm sorry for sending that message. It was wrong and it was uncalled for. I apologize for putting you and Bella through that," Jacob said. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Jacob," I said.

He held the phone away from his ear.

"I'm really sorry," Jacob said quietly.

"It's OK, your forgiven, but do something like that again and I'll find a crow bar," I joked. He laughed and we hugged again.

We heard a loud banging noise coming from the phone. I picked it up.

"BELLA!" voices screamed at me.

"I'm here, I'm here," I said.

"We'll you be at school tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Yes," Emmett yelled and I laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. They chorused good bye and I hung up.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

So Jacob sent the message. I felt so guilty for being rude to Bella. Jacob would pay for this.

I got to school early the next day, waiting to see Bella. I waited for her by her locker. Finally she arrived and she smiled beautifully at me. I rushed up to her and kissed her on the lips. She seemed stunned by this but kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

We pulled away, grinning at each other.

"I missed you," Bella said, blushing red. I kissed her again.

"I missed you more," I said. She beamed at me.

"Why on earth is he dating her?" I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica. Bella didn't hear and I ignored it. I took her hand and we walked to biology.

Today we were watching a movie.

We sat down and the teacher turned of the lights. I was really aware of how close Bella was. She blushed at me.

I took her hand and began drawing circles on her hand. She sighed quietly.

Finally the movie handed and Bella turned to me.

"I couldn't concentrate one bit you know," Bella said to me. I smiled my crooked smile at her.

I walked her to her next class, sad that it was not with her.

I brushed a finger down her cheek bone and along her jaw. I smiled at her and walked off to my class.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I watched as Edward walked away from Bella, a big grin on his face. I smiled and danced up to her.

"I'm glad you two are back together," I said and gave Bella a hug. She hugged me back.

"Me too," Bella whispered. I got an idea but then frowned.

"What's up?" Bella asked, looking confused.

"I was going to take you shopping," I sniffed. 'But I can't. The weeks not over yet,"

Bella laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

_Hey guys, what did you think? Sorry about the no update yesterday but I had to work and I felt so crummy it's not funny!._


	21. Chapter 21 upset

**Hey guys! I know that last chapter was way shorter than my others but I was running low on ideas for it so it may not be as good as the others. Sorry! I hope to make it up to you with this Chapter.**

**Chapter 21- Upset**

_**~Bella's POV~**_

The weeks flew by and I spent alot of my time with Edward. When I wasn't with him I was hanging out with Rose and Alice who seemed very happy. I didn't't mind ditching them for Edward as I knew at the same time they were with Jasper and Emmett. Soon enough the holidays came rolling around.

We were sitting at our usual table at lunch when Alice suddenly turned to me and grinned. I turned to Edward a shocked expression on my face. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, guess what I have seen?" Alice said, grinning at me.

"The new Autumn fall line," I suggested. Alice grinned at me and the others chuckled.

"Well yes, I have but that is not what I'm seeing," Alice said. "I am seeing that you will spending your holidays with us,"

"Well duh, Alice," Rose said, rolling her eyes. I grinned at Alice.

"Of course I will be," I said to Alice.

Edward squeezed my hand under the table.

The bell rang and Alice grabbed my other hand.

"Come on, English time," Alice said and she grabbed Jasper. I laughed and waved goodbye to Alice. She dropped my hand but kept hold of Jasper's. Rose caught up with us and linked arms with me. We smiled brightly at Alice and Jasper.

It was Friday afternoon and my last class was gym. We were playing soccer. I went to kick the ball but landed straight on my bum. I landed with a umph and heard Emmett howling with laughter. Jessica and Lauren snickered at me and I blushed deep red. Mike gave me a helping hand up. I thanked him and smiled.

"Hey, Bella. I was wondering, a bunch of us are going down to La Push after school, want to come?" Mike asked nervously.

I smiled at him and he grinned.

"Well," I started. "Who's going?"

"Angela, Jess, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, those guys," Mike said. The thought of spending some time with Angela sounded good. I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Come on, Bella. Please go," Mike pleaded. I smiled.

"OK. I'll go," I caved. He grinned brilliantly at me. It made me a bit uneasy. The game continued and finally the bell rang and we were free for three weeks.

"What did, Mike want?" Rose asked me while we were getting changed.

"He wanted to see if I wanted to come to La Push with them. I said yes seeing as I haven't spent much time with Angela," I said, pulling on my top.

"That's a great idea. Bella. It works out. Carlisle and Esme were taking Emmett, Alice and Edward out for dinner to night. They wanted to see if we wanted to come but Jasper and my parents come home tonight so we won't be there," Rose explained. I grinned.

"It does work out fabulously," I smiled.

Once we had changed we headed back to our lockers. Alice was waiting for us with a grin.

"Bella, do you want to come out for dinner tonight?" Alice asked me. I smiled guiltily and blushed.

"Actually, I have plans," I said. Alice pouted.

"You have plans without me?" Alice said sadly.

"I'm going to La Push with Angela and a couple of people," I said.

"But I was going to invite you to dinner," Alice pouted.

"I know you were but that's just for your family," I said.

"But I your my sister. You too, Rose," Alice said.

Rose and I looked to other and grinned, we lunched at Alice and hugged her tightly.

"We love you to, Alice," I said. We pulled back and smiled.

Edward came walking up to us, smiling his crocked grin.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

Edward came walking up to us and I knew we had lost Bella. I looked behind Edward and Saw Emmett and Jasper come up behind him. I smiled over at Jasper and he came up to me. He hugged me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss.

"So, Bella, are you coming to dinner?" Edward asked, his arms around Bella's waist.

"No, she can't," I pouted. Jasper chuckled. It was the same look I had given Jasper when he said her couldn't come.

"Why not?" Edward asked Bella, clearly upset.

"Well, it's a family thing," Bella said.

"But you can still come," Edward said, as if it was clearest thing in the world.

"yes but she has other plans," I scowled and Bella blushed.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, intrigued.

"Angela, Mike and a few others are going down to La Push and they asked if I wanted to join. I haven't spent much time with Angela so I thought I would go," Bella said, simply.

Edwards jaw locked and I shook my head. My brother was to protective for his own good.

"I don't want you going down there," Edward said in a hard voice.

"Why?" Bella asked, confused.

"I don't like who you are going with," Edward said.

"You don't like, Angela?" Bella asked. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I like, Angela. I don't like, Mike or any of those people," Edward said.

"They're my friends," Bella said, slightly hurt.

"Edward, she can go is she wants. She isn't going to hurt herself," I said. I knew that she wasn't going to.

"It's not her I'm afraid of hurting her," Edward said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Has this got anything to do with, Jacob?" Bella asked, eyes narrowed. Edward growled softly.

"He isn't going to hurt me," Bella said forcefully.

"Like last time?" Edward asked, his gaze on Bella's cast. She flushed.

"I did that to myself. And it wasn't, Jacob's fault. I punched him," Bella snapped.

"Stop it," I snapped and they both looked to me. "Is this really how you want to end the term?"

Bella looked guilty but Edward face was still hard. I rolled my eyes at him.

Bella got out of his grip and hugged Rose and then Jasper. Emmett pulled her into a bear hug and she giggled.

Bella gave Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll to you all later," she said. She swung her back on her back and walked off.

I turned to Edward.

"Smooth move," I said. He glared at me and started walking.

Jasper held my hand as we walked back to the car. I knew later on Edward was going to ask my advice on how to make it up to Bella and I had the perfect idea.

_Hey guys! So sorry for the late update!! You must hate me! Hope you enjoyed._


	22. Chapter 22 making thing right

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story do far. I just want to thank you all so much for your reviews. I don't think I have thanked you yet. How selfish of me. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ALL HUMAN STORY!**

**Chapter 22- making things right**

_**~Edward's POV~**_

When I got home I went straight to my room. I was jealous. I was afraid that Jacob would try something or Mike would. I grounded my teeth. I put a CD in my stereo to try and sooth me. After an hour other feelings kicked in. Guilt. I had been horrible to Bella. They are her friends. I felt absolutely terrible. I need to make it up to her some how.

I had an idea. I would plan a romantic evening with Bella. Although I needed help. I knew my decision would come back and bite me in the bum, but I had no choice.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Alice opened with a smug look on her face.

"I knew you would come ask for help," Alice said.

"How did you know?" I asked, confused. Alice smirk got bigger. I rolled my eyes. Stupid pixie.

"Come on in. I have already started planning," Alice said. She threw her door open wider and I followed her in. Edward saw a note pad on the pad with Alice's neat writing on it. She jumped on hr bed and sat down, crossing her legs.

"OK, you are going to have a picnic with all sorts of yummy food. I have it all planned. You will take her a flower. A red rose or an orchid. Now all you have to do is pick the place," Alice said, beaming.

"I have the perfect place," I said. I was thinking of my meadow. It was a place I had found, not to far from here and it was beautiful and peaceful. Just like Bella.

"OK, you go to the flower shop while start you picnic," Alice said. I nodded and raced to my car.

I headed to the local flower shop and went in. It smelt amazing. I looked around and finally found the perfect flower. It was an orchid. It was so beautiful, just like my Bella. I purchased it and headed back home. I found Alice in the kitchen and she gasped as she saw the flower.

"Edward, she'll love it," Alice squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back. She was done with the picnic basket and it smelt great.

"Alice, I have no idea how to thank you," I said, completely astounded. She grinned.

"O I'll find a way," Alice grinned evilly and I chuckled.

"Quick, ring, Bella, and set it up," Alice said, handing me the phone. "O and Edward? Be polite."

I smiled guiltily and Alice skipped off. Rose and Jasper weren't here as they were going out to dinner with their parents. Something about them having family time. I dialed Bella's number, knowing it off by heart, and waited.

"Hello?" Bella asked, sounding breathless.

"Bella, are you OK? You sound out of breath," I said, confused.

"Edward," Bella cried and I grinned. At least she wasn't to mad.

"I didn't think you would call. You must be so angry at me. I'm so sorry," Bella babbled. Wait, what?

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, really confused.

"I was so mean, I just walked off on you at school, I was horrible," Bella cried. "I was more than horrible. I'm so glad you called."

"Bella, I should be apologizing to you. I was an idiot, a jerk. What kind of boyfriend am I if I don't let you go out with your friends," I said, shaking my head.

"O Edward, don't be like that. You were looking out for me, like the perfect boyfriend you are. I love the fact that your so caring," Bella said. I could tell that she would be blushing like mad. I grinned.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"Me too," Bella said.

"I want to make it up to you. Are you free?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bella asked.

"I'll be at your place in ten minuets," I said. Bella said bye and I hung up.

I quickly changed into something nice and jumped in my car. I yelled goodbye to Alice and Emmett who were playing a video game and I sped to Bella's.

I pulled up and found her waiting outside. She grinned as she saw me and came to the car. I got out and she slipped into my arms. She blushed and I chuckled. I held her tightly and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry," We said in unison and we laughed. I kissed her on the lips and kissed me back.

"Ready?" I asked, pulling away. She nodded, seeming to be dazed and I helped her in the car.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"It's a surprise," I said. Bella scowled but said nothing.

We got there soon enough and I stopped the car. I jumped out, grabbed the picnic basket and Bella followed suit.

"Come on," I said and started towards the forest.

"We are hiking?" Bella asked, looking scared.

"Don't worry, we can go slow," I told her.

"Yeah, like snail pace," She muttered and I chuckled.

We began the walk and she slipped a few times but I was always there to catch her. After an hour we finally made it to my meadow. Bella gasped and looked around. While she was looking around I laid down the blanket and got everything out.

"Edward, what is this place?" Bella asked, amazed.

"I found it when we first moved here. Only I know about it," I answered it. She turned to me and blushed.

"You took me too your special place?" Bella asked.

"Our special place," I corrected her. Bella came forward and kissed me. I kissed her back, breathing in her scent. She pulled back and stroked my cheek.

"You're perfect," Bella said. I took the flower from behind my back and gave it to her.

"No, you are," I said. She gasped and smelt the flower.

"Edward, you shouldn't have," Bella cried. I grinned at her.

"Yes, I should have and I did," I grinned at her. Bella blushed and I pulled her over to our picnic.

WE had a great time, laughing and joking.

"Edward, this has been perfect," Bella said, grinning at me.

"I has," I agreed and slowly lent in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Not wanting to get to carried away I slowly pulled back.

"I love you, Bella," I blurted out and my eyes went wide. I do love Bella, but I hadn't meant to say it yet. What if she didn't feel the same way back.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I do love you, but you don't have to-" I started but I was cut off by Bella's lips.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Edward loves me. Edward Cullen loves my, Bella Swan. Holy shit! I watched his eyes go wide and before I could say anything he began to ramble.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I do love you, but you don't have to-" He started and I did the one thing I knew to get him to shut up. I kissed him on the lips and he stopped talking. I grinned at him and pulled back.

'Edward, let me speak," I said. Edward nodded and sat still. He looked nervous.

"Edward, I love you too. You are the most kindest, caring person and you did this all for me," I said. "How can I not love you when your perfect."

Edward grinned and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me head and held me tightly.

"Isabella Swan, I love you," Edward said.

"Edward Cullen, I love you," I said, grinning. I kissed him again and sighed happily.

Edward drove me home, holding my hand the entire way. I was so happy that I could scream. He pulled over into my drive way and stopped the car. He leaned over to kiss me and stroked my face.

"Word of warning. Alice, will be calling you, asking for details," Edward said and I chuckled.

"She knows?" I asked. Edward blushed and I grinned.

"She helped," I said knowingly. He nodded. I grinned.

"Thank you, Edward. It was perfect. I love you," I said.

"Love you too," Edward said and kissed me one more time. I jumped out of the car and headed in and watched Edward pull away. When I got in, the phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, tell me everything," Alice squealed on the other line. I pretended to play dumb.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Alice of course," Alice said, her tone clearly saying duh.

"Alice? I'm sorry I don't know any, Alice's," I said. "I think you have the wrong number." I said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Bella!" Alice whined like a five year old. I burst out laughing.

"Hi, Alice," I chuckled.

"Tell me everything now or I will take you shopping for a whole 24 hours," Alice threatened. I gulped. I knew she would.

"OK, I'll talk," I caved. I knew she would be grinning. I told her everything and by the end she was screaming.

"O My Gosh! That's so romantic. I knew you loved each other," Alice squealed and I laughed.

"Thank, Alice," I said sincerely.

"Have you told, Jasper?" I asked.

"No not yet, I was going to today but he hasn't been here," Alice said and she sounded a bit sad. Suddenly she brightened.

"Bella, come have a sleep over with me," Alice cried.

"OK, I'll. Knowing you if I don't you just drag me here," I chuckled.

"You know it," Alice laughed.

"I'll be over soon," I told her. She agreed and hung up.

I went up stairs to pack my belongings and was looking forward to a happy night at the Cullen's. Boy was I in for a surprise.

_Hey guys! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'M SUCH A BITCH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_


	23. Chapter 23 Poor Rose and Jasper

**Hey guys! I am so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I had massive writers block and I just kind of fell out of the story! I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me! I want to thank those who have stayed with the story! It means so much to me! I'm sorry once again!**

**Chapter 23- Poor Rose and Jasper **

_**~Alice's POV~**_

I jumped up as I heard Bella's truck coming up the drive way. I rushed out side as Edward gave me a funny look. Bella jumped out of the her truck and I rushed to give her a hug. She stumbled and slammed into her truck.

"Sorry," I giggled and Bella chuckled.

"It's OK," Bella said. Bella quickly checked her stitches and they were fine. I was glade to see the cut on her face had nearly faded completely. I grabbed her bag and pulled her inside. Edward looked up and looked shocked.

"Bella?" He asked confused. Bella giggled.

"Alice, invited me for a sleep over," Bella said.

"Yeah, she's mine for the night," I said, thinking of dressing Bella up in make up and clothes. Edward seemed to know my thoughts and scowled at me.

"Don't even think it, Alice," Edward warned me. I just grinned, knowing Bella would cave. I took Bella up to my room, noticing the look of help she gave Edward. He just chuckled.

"Bella, we are going to have so much fun," I said and Bella laughed.

"I don't doubt that," Bella chuckled.

We flopped down on the bed and I turned some music on. I chucked her a magazine and turned to her.

"Tell me again," I sighed. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"You don't want to hear the gross details of your brother," Bella reminded me and I made a face.

"Good point," I said and Bella chuckled.

We hung out in my room, laughing and talking about the boys. We were talking about Jasper when I got a really bad feeling in my stomach. Bella stopped talking looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, worried.

"Something is not right," I said. I knew it. "Something's wrong with, Rose and Jasper."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"We should ring," Bella said, standing up. I nodded. We rushed down stairs, Bella stumbling slightly. I picked up the phone and rang. No answer.

"No answer," I said, putting the phone down.

"Maybe there on their way here," Bella suggested. She was right.

"Yeah," I said. We went to the living room and found Edward reading. He took one look at my face and jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it," I whispered. Edward nodded.

"Mum and dad?" Edward asked. I shook my head. Edward and I had started to rely on my 'feelings' knowing that I was always right.

"Rose and Jasper," I said. Emmett chose to come in at that minuet.

"What's wrong with, Rose?" Emmett asked, suddenly worried.

"I don't know," I said. We heard a car pull up and found that it was Jasper and Rose's. It had started raining and they bolted to the house. Edward opened the door before the could knock and they ran in. Both were wet and each were holding a couple of bags. Rose looked like she had been crying and Jasper looked so sad that it broke my heart.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Mum and dad are getting a divorce," Jasper whispered. I gasped and ran to him. I pulled him into a one crushing hug and he began to sob. Emmett picked Rose up into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

My heart sank at what Jasper said. I quickly grabbed his bag and Edward grabbed Rose's. It was hard, but at least they still had both their parents. I went with Edward to grab some towels for them. We came down and handed it to them. Emmett and Edward helped Jasper dry himself and we helped Rose.

Esme came in and saw what we were doing. She also noticed Jasper's and Rose's red eyes. Alice nodded at Esme and she nodded back. She hurried to the kitchen and I continued to help dry her long hair. Carlisle came in and saw the scene.

"Dad, can you get some mattresses and bring them into the living room?" Alice asked sweetly. Carlisle saw how upset she was and nodded.

We took Rose upstairs to change her into some warm clothes. Carlisle walked passed with blankets and pillows.

"Rose, tell us what happened," I asked, soothingly.

_**~Rose's POV~**_

"Mum and dad took us out to dinner and we were having a good time," I started to explain. "We had just finished dessert when they got serious."

I sobbed. It was still so fresh in my memory.

"You know that trip they went on when there was that massive storm?" I asked. I saw a brief shadow pass over Bella and remembered that it was the day of her mothers funeral. Alice and Bella nodded.

"Well it wasn't a business trip. They were going to marriage council and they have for a while," I said. Alice new all this but Bella didn't.

"It's been happening for a while. When ever they would fight, Jasper and I would come stay with the, Cullen's. They were so good to us," I explained to Bella. She nodded and soothed my hair.

"Any way, they have been fighting for year and tonight they told us," I sobbed. "They told us they were splitting up. Dad wants, Jasper to move with him and Mum wants me to stay with her," I continued to cry. Alice and Bella pulled me into a hug, whispering words of comfort to me.

They were the best and I cried on their shoulder.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want, Jasper to go," I cried. I heard the door open and looked up to see Esme. I sobbed as I saw her and she came and sat down on the bed. I threw my arms around her arms. Esme was more of a mother to me than my own.

"It's OK, sweetie. We'll get through this," Esme told me and held me. Alice and Bella gave me a group hug as I cried. I was so lucky to have them in my life.

_**~Jaspers POV~**_

Everyone was so good to us. Alice was by my side the whole time. I never felt so lucky to have them in my life. They were my family and I knew they would do anything for Rose and I.

We all slept in the living room that night, Alice snuggling up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

I must of stayed awake for hours and I couldn't sleep. There was to many thoughts running thoughts my head. Sighing I gently let go of Alice and got up. As I was walking past Rose I saw her sit up.

"Can't sleep either?" Rose asked. I shook my head. She got up and we walked to the kitchen.

We found that the light was on and we went in. We were surprised to fine Bella sitting at the kitchen bench.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, confused , taking a seat next to her.

Rose sat on her other side and we leaned on the bench.

"I haven't been sleeping all that well lately. After my mum's funeral," Bella explained. I gently patted her arm and Rose squeezed her hand.

"How are you guys doing?" Bella asked, looking at us with concern.

We both shrugged.

"Can I tell you guys a story?" Bella asked. Rose and I face her.

"Of course," Rose said.

"When I was little my mum and dad got a divorce," Bella begun and we listened with rapt attention. "I was so little that I didn't understand what was happening. All I remember was that mum and dad were no longer happy and I though I was the cause of that. My mum took me to Phoenix and we lived there. I would come down to Forks and visit my dad every holidays until I was fourteen and made him come visit me.

"All that time I blamed myself and my mum explained to me that it wasn't but I was so young and didn't understand."

"Bella, you know it wasn't your fault right?" Rose asked, squeezing her hand."Yes, I learnt to accept that it wasn't my fault as I got older, but at the time I believed that it was," Bella said. Bella looked at us with sad eyes. " I know that you will want to blame yourself for things going wrong, but you guys are old enough to understand that they fell out of love,"

Bella took our hands and squeezed them.

"I don't want you guys to use their example of love. I thought that every relationship would end sour like parents. I have never dated before because I thought it would end like my parents. Edward is my first boyfriend," Bella explained and she blushed. "Please don't do what I did. Don't think the same will happen to you. I don't want to see you throw away something so good and pure. Alice and Emmett adore you and I don't want to see you guys throw it away," Bella whispered.

Rose and I hugged Bella together.

"Thank you, Bella. You are the greatest friend we could have," Rose whispered. I kissed her head.

"Thank you, Bella," I said. We continued to hug.

"You'll get through this, together. And we are all here to help you," Bella said and she smiled.

We stayed in the kitchen for a while. Eventually we went back out to the living room and drifted off to sleep.

_Hey guys! I know you must hate me! I hate me for being so cruel!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to write another one! Please forgive me!_


	24. Chapter 24 Part 1: The will

_Hey guys! Look another chapter! I hope you aren't't to mad at me! I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 24- Part 1: The will

~_Bella's POV~_

**Bella, Jasper and Rose had been saying at the Cullen's house for about 2 weeks, me going home occasionally to see Charlie. Jasper and Rose started getting back to their usual selves but the divorce still weighed on there minds. We managed to do heaps of fun things, keeping their minds off the divorce. Alice and I took Rose shopping and Emmett challenged Jasper to a wrestling match.**

**Everything was going well when on Friday I received a call from Charlie.**

"**Hey dad," I said, moving away from the other. We were watching a movie and they were laughing loudly.**

"**Hey sweetie. Are you having fun?" Charlie asked.**

"**I am. What's up?" Bella asked, going into the kitchen. Charlie sighed.**

"**I have some news," Charlie began.**

"**Are you OK?" I asked, worried.**

"**I'm fine. Don't panic. I just received news that they have gone through your mothers will," Charlie said sadly.**

"**O," I said, sitting down.**

**The kitchen door opened and I looked up to see Jasper on the phone. He looked sad."You want me to come up and visit?" Jasper asked.**

"**Are you OK, Bella?" Charlie asked.**

"**I'm fine," I whispered.**

"**We are going to have to fly to Phoenix," Charlie said.**

"**When?" Jasper and I said at the same time.**

"**Sunday," Charlie said.**

"**OK," I said. Jasper moved over to the other side of the kitchen. **

"**Are you sure your OK, Bells?" Charlie asked, concerned.**

"**Yeah, just a bit shocked is all," I assured Charlie.**

"**OK. Is it all right if you come home tomorrow?" Charlie asked.**

"**Of course. I'll be there tomorrow," I said. "Bye,"**

"**Bye," Charlie said and I hung up.**

"**Bye," Jasper said and he hung up too.**

**He came sat by me."You OK?" we asked at the same time and we chuckled.**

"**You first," Jasper said, his gentlemen said coming through.**

"**I just found out about my mothers will. I have to fly to Phoenix on Sunday," I said sadly, looking to the ground.**

"**My dad just rang. His business had him up in Phoenix and he wants me to come visit him. I have to leave on Sunday," Jasper said, looking down too.**

"**Guess we are heading to Phoenix together," I laughed bitterly and Jasper sighed.**

_**~Edward's POV~**_

Bella's phone rang and I watched her as she walked from the room. Not long after Jasper's phone rang and he too left the room so he could speak. Bella and Jasper were gone for a while and I looked to the door where they had disappeared.

"You OK, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Just wonder what's taking, Bella and Jasper so long," I said, still looking to the door.

"They'll be out in like thirty seconds," Alice said with a grin.

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, Bella and Jasper came out. Both looked sad. I jumped up and quickly rushed to Bella.

"What happened? Are you OK? Who was that on the phone?" I asked, rushing to her and pulling her into a hug. Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around me. Alice came skipping up to Jasper and hugged him.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Alice asked, looking up to him.

"I have to fly to Phoenix on Sunday to hear my mothers will," Bella whispered. Emmett and Rose had come over too and gasped. I held Bella tightly.

"Dad wants me to go to Phoenix on Sunday to visit him," Jasper said sadly. Rose's eyes went wide and Alice hugged Jasper tighter.

"Your bother going on Sunday?" Rose asked sadly.

Bella and Jasper nodded. Rose came over and gave Jasper a quick hug.

"But I don't want you to go," Alice said sadly. Jasper kissed the top of her head.

"Either do I," Jasper told her. "Either do I."

I kissed Bella's head and she looked up to me.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Lets finish the movie," Bella suggested and we went back to the living room.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

On Saturday I woke feeling a little sad. Charlie wanted me home. After breakfast, Alice and Rose helped me pack my things. Esme and Carlisle were kind enough to give me a lift home and Edward came with us. Edward walked me too the door and kissed me on the lips. I blushed as I know his parents could see me. He chuckled and brushed the hair out of my face.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," I said. He kissed me one more time.

"I'll text you while I'm away. I promise," I said and Edward grinned.

"I'm glad," he said.

I watched him walk back to the car and drive away. Esme and Carlisle waved and I waved back. I went inside and began to back for Phoenix.

~_**Jaspers POV~**_

On Sunday, The Cullen's and Rose came to see me off at the airport. I had talked to Bella and apparently we were on the same flight. Lucky for us. As I went to the gate I turned. Esme and Carlisle hugged me tightly. They were so good to me and were more like parents to me than my own. Emmett and Edward gave me each a one arm hugged.

"We'll miss you," Emmett said. I smiled. Rose gave me a hug and I hugged her back. Alice launched herself at me and I caught her just in time. She kissed me passionately on the lips and I flushed. She pulled away and grinned at me.

"I'll miss you, Jazz. I'll think of you everyday. Don't forget to call," Alice said. "I won't," I assure her and I kissed her again. As I was about to enter I heard our names being called.

Bella and Charlie were walking up. They came and Edward quickly pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips. Bella blushed and we chuckled. She said goodbye to everyone and gave them each a hug. Charlie, Bella and I walked into the gate. We turned around and waved one last time before we disappeared out of sight.

We only had to wait half an hour when the plane began to board. I looked to my ticket and Bella looked at mine too.

"Hey, we are next to each other. You, me and Charlie have the middle row together," Bella said happily.

"That's great. I'm so glad I don't have to sit next to a stranger," I laughed and Bella grinned.

We boarded the plane and took our seats.

The plane was long. Bella and I played a game, watched a movie and began to make up a story. WE laughed, forgetting the trouble that laid ahead.

~_**Bella's POV~**_

When we arrived at the Phoenix airport Jasper and I sobered up. We went through customs and headed through the airport. I saw Jaspers father waiting for him. He gave me a sad smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll text you and we can meet up," I said and Jasper nodded.

"Thanks, I think we'll both need it," Jasper chuckled. With one last hug we parted ways.

Charlie and I headed to our hotel. The reading was going to be on Monday.

It was hot in Phoenix and I changed into shorts and a T-shirt. I went outside and sat by the pool, reading a book while Charlie watched the game. My pocket vibrated and I pulled it our. It was a text from Edward.

_Hey love,_

_I miss you already! Can't wait to you get back? How was the flight? Is Jasper OK? Miss you heaps._

_Love Edward_

I smiled and blushed.

_Hey Edward,_

_I miss you too! I can't wait to see you. The flight was good. Jasper and I had fun. I think Jasper is OK, he looked sad when we left him at the airport. Missing you like crazy,_

_Love Bella._

I texted him back. I sighed and closed my book. I headed back up to the hotel room and just crashed on to my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_Hey guys! What did you think? I hope you like it!! Don't worry there will be a surprise for both Jasper and Bella!_


	25. Chapter 25 Part 2: The will

_**Hey guys! I hope you like this story and I do hope you forgive me for not updating! Here is the next chapter and I promise it will get better! Scouts honor!**_

**Chapter 25- Part 2: The will**

_**Bella's POV~**_

Sun filtered through the curtains as I stirred awake. I could here Charlie moving around in the other room. Yawning I got up and looked around. I noticed a message on my phone and opened it.

_Hey Bella!_

_We miss you like crazy! Good luck today! We are thinking of you!_

_Love the Cullen's (Rose is now officially a Cullen since she is my sister, A)_

_Xxxxx_

I smiled and though of all the people that loved me. I wish they were here so I could give them a hug. I quickly jumped in the shower and washed my hair. I dried myself and changed into short and a t-shirt.

Charlie was waiting for me. We went and got breakfast at a cafe and then headed to where the will would be read. It was in Renee's lawyers office. I had met her once but only briefly.

He ushered us into the office and told us to take a seat. Already there wait was Phil. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the head and shook hands with Charlie.

He sat down and pulled the paper work towards him.

"Hello, I'm Jane and I am your mothers lawyer," Jane introduced herself to us, smiling. "I'm glad you got her safely and well."

"Thank you," Charlie said gruffly and I smile gently.

"Well, lets begin shall we," Jane said and we nodded. "OK. I am about to read to you the last will of Renee."

"I Renee Swan (**can't think of her last name if it changed or not) **give my last will and testimony. If you are reading this then you no I am gone. I want you to know that I will be forever in our hearts.

To my darling Bella. My sweet little girl. You are the best daughter a mother could ask for and I'm so proud of you. I want you to no that my death is not your fault if you are thinking of blaming your self. I want you to know that I am so proud of you and you were my life and joy. I want to leave you my possessions so that you can remember me and I can always be apart of you. I also want to leave you half the sum of my money, so that you can save away for collage and use it how you will. I love you forever my darling girl and will always watch over you."

I sniffed and tears rolled down my face. I sobbed and my dad pulled an arm around me.

"To Charlie, my first husband. I love you. Even though I left, I never stopped loving you and I'm sorry that I hurt you in the process. I leave you custody of Isabella Maria Swan and I know that you will take good care of her. You always have. I also leave you a quarter of the sum of money I have. Use this to help you with Bella and yourself. I love you."

Charlie sniffed and I looked to see a single tear running down his cheek. I hugged him and he squeezed me tighter.

"To Phil. I love you my darling. I'm going to miss you so much. I'm sorry and I don't want you to blame my death on yourself. What happens, happens. I love you with all my heart and I had such a fun and happy marriage with you. I leave you the rest of my money. I love you and I wish you well with your baseball career. I love you."

Phil sniffed and cried. I passed him a tissue and he gave me a watery smile.

"I will miss you all so much. Take good care of each other and especially my Bella. I love you all and I will forever be in your hearts."

I grabbed another tissue and dapped my eyes and blew my nose.

"I'll give you a minuet," Jane said and she left us alone. I went to Phil and gave him a hug. He sobbed and pulled me closer.

After an emotional hour, Jane came back in and we finished up. Afterwards Charlie offered to take Phil and I out to lunch and he accepted. We went to a small cafe that was close by and we had a nice meal. We were all feeling a bit better by the end of it and I was glad.

Phil and Charlie were talking about having a game of baseball.

"You should go. One of my friends is here. I'll catch up with him," I said. Charlie and Phil grinned. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Jasper.

I didn't have to wait long before a got a reply.

_Hey Bella,_

_Sure I can meet you know. You timing is perfect. How about we meet at Howitt Park?_

_Jasper._

_Hey Jasper,_

_Sure, I'll be there in ten minuets._

_Bella_

It worked out perfectly as that is where Phil and Charlie were going to have a hit. After lunch we headed to the park and I saw a familiar blonde headed boy.

_**~Jasper's POV~**_

I headed to the park by myself. My dad had to work and had left me when Bella text. She did have good timing. I headed to the park and saw her coming. She grinned at me and broke away from Charlie and another man I didn't know.

"Hey, Bella," I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Jasper. How are you doing?" Bella asked as we headed towards a bench.

"I'm alright. How did the reading of the will go," I asked and we sat down. Bella sighed.

"It was so sad. I miss my mum so much," Bella whispered and I saw her begin to tear up. I pulled her into me and wrapped one arm around her.

"It'll be OK," I said to her.

"Thanks. I wish the others were here," Bella said, looking around the park.

"Me too," Jasper sighed. We looked around.

"What's going on with your dad?" Bella asked me and I sighed again.

"Dad's company is moving him out here and he agreed," I explained and I looked to the ground. "Dad wants me to move out here with him."

Bella gasped and clung to my arm.

"NO. You can't move. We'll be devastated, not to mention Alice. She'll be hysterical. I know we haven't known each other very long, Jasper, but your a brother to me now, just like Emmett. I couldn't stand to watch you move," Bella said sincerely and I was touched.

"And I think of you as a sister. Edward and Emmett have been my brothers for a long time and Alice. I love her so much and I haven't even told her. I don't want to move," I said, sighing and running a hand through my hair.

Bella grinned beside me."You should tell the next time you see her," Bella grinned. "Don't worry, we'll think of something."

I gave Bella a hug and she hugged me back. I was glad that Bella came into our lives. We stayed silent, watching everything around us.

"So this is where you lived." I stated gazing around. Bella chuckled.

"Yep, I actually lived about a ten minuet walk that way," Bella said, pointing behind us.

"Really? Can you show me?" I asked, excited that I would be able to see where Bella once lived.

"Well, Charlie and I have to go around tomorrow. You can come with us then if you like," Bella offered.

"I would like that," I said.

Phil, I found out from Bella, and Charlie finished hitting. Charlie suggested we go for some ice cream. The weather was so nice and different that I couldn't say no.

Bella and I walked along behind Phil and Charlie, laughing as Bella told me some stories of when she lived here with her mother.

"Renee and I came here once. To this ice cream shop. She had just finished and arts and crafts session and she swore she would never go back. I teased her and we ended up smearing ice cream over each other," Bella laughed. "It was so much fun."

Her whole face lit up as she remembered the story and I grinned. When I first met Bella she didn't smile much but now she was laughing and smiling. Her cut on her face had disappeared.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle and see if I can get these stitches taken out," Bella said, when she bumped them.

"That's a good idea," I said. We got our ice cream and walked around, looking in the shops. Bella and Charlie led us to some for Renee's favourite shops. We could see how happy Bella was so we didn't stop her.

It was getting late and my dad would be back soon.

"I should be going," I said to Bella. She turned and faced me, her expression concerned.

"Are you going to be OK?" Bella asked me.

"I'll be fine," I assured her.

"Why don't we meet up tomorrow. I could swing by your place and we can go to where I used to live, like I promised," Bella said, smiling. I grinned.

"I would like that," I said.

My phone rang and I looked to caller ID. It was Alice's phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jasper," Emmett, Rose's, Edwards and Alice's voices chorused. Alice was the loudest. I chuckled.

"Hey guys. I'm with Bella. Hold on and I'll put you on speaker," I said.

~_**Bella's POV~**_

Jasper put his phone on speaker.

"Hey," Bella," they all shouted at me and I laughed.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said in his velvety voice and I all but melted.

"Hey, Edward, Hey everybody," I said.

"How did it go, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"It went OK," I shrugged and Jasper gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How did you too bump into each other?" Emmett asked.

"Bella, text me and we met up," Jasper said.

"Guess what," Alice said excitedly. I could feel her excitement from here.

"What?" Jasper and I said in unison.

"We are coming to Phoenix!," Rose and Alice said together.

"Yeah baby," cried Emmett and I heard Edward chuckled.

"What?" Jasper and I cried, stunned.

"Yep, we talked to Jaspers and Bella's dad's and they said that it was OK that we came up and visited up. We are leaving now and should be there late tonight," Edward explained.

"That's awesome," I said, grinning happily.

"Wicked," Jasper said, grinning too.

"Yep, we will see you tomorrow. We are going to meet you at Howitt Park at lunch time tomorrow," Alice said, her voice getting higher with excitement. "I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much."

"We miss you too," Jasper said, smiling.

"We go to go. See you tomorrow," the said and they hung up.

"Come on, we'll take you home," Charlie said, smiling. We took Jasper back to his dad's.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow," I told jasper. He nodded and we headed off.

I went to bed that night, feeling better than I had this morning. I grinned into my pillow, knowing that I would see Edward soon.

_Hey guys! I hope this chapter was long enough and that you enjoyed it!!!! I hope this makes it up to you. Three chapters in one day!_


	26. Chapter 26 old aquaintances

_**Hey guys! I want to thank you all for the reviews and your support with this story! To those who were with me in the beginning I want to apologize for the delay in updates and for those who are just new I want to say thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

**Chapter 26- Old acquaintances.**

_**Bella's POV~**_

Charlie and I headed to Jasper's dad's place at around ten. We had walked there since it wasn't far and we headed up to the front door. I knocked and heard noises from behind them. Jasper opened it up and he grinned.

"Ready to see my old place?" I asked.

"Sure am, lets go," Jasper said. He shut the door and we began to walk. We past the park where we would be meeting the Cullen's later and then after ten minuets we made it to my old house. A wave of emotions hit me. Jasper sensed this and patted my back."It'll be fine," Jasper said. I nodded and we headed up.

I took the key from it's hiding place and opened up. We went inside. It still smelt the same. I wish Edward was here. Charlie and I had to come back this afternoon and I wanted to show them where I used to live. I showed Jasper around the place and he seemed pleased to be here and sharing this with me. I showed him my old room and he looked at the photos on the wall. They were all of my mum and I.

Charlie and I began to box some things up and Jasper helped.

At twelve we decided to head down to the park. We walked, Jasper, Charlie and I laughing at a joke Jasper told. We got to the park and looked around.

"BELLA, JASPER," Alice cried and we turned to her voice. She was sprinting towards us. Charlie stepped out of the way while Alice jumped to us. She hugged us both at once and we fell to the ground. Laughing we hugged each other. Alice kissed Jasper on the lips.

"Jasper I missed you so much," Alice cried.

"I miss you too, Alice. I love you," Jasper said, blushing. I grinned.

"Jasper, I love you too," Alice said happily and she kissed him again.

"Hey, love," said a velvety voice and I grinned. Edward helped me up and pulled me into a hug. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He held me tightly. He gently let me go and I was scooped up into a bear hug.

"Emmett, can't breath," I gasped and he chuckled. He let me go and I grinned. Rose hugged me too and I hugged her back. We walked over to Esme and Carlisle. They hugged me too and we sat down on the grass.

They had brought a picnic and asked us all what we had been doing while in Phoenix. I invited them to my old house if they wanted to. They all quickly agreed. We were having fun and I looked around, taking everything in. I saw a group of people and my blood ran cold. They pointed at me and they looked shocked. They started towards me. I stood up and Edward looked up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I'll be right back," I told him and headed towards the people.

I met them half way and we were out of ear shot of the Cullen's.

"Isabella Swan," Max Brandon said, smirking slightly. "I though we got rid of you." Some of the others laughed. Max used to go to my old school. He was my old friend I was invisible and he became my friend.

"You tried," I joked and he laughed. He pulled me into a hug. His friends looked at us, not sure of what to make of it. I could sense something had changed.

"How come your here?" Max asked, nodding his head in the direction of the Cullen's who were staring at us. From here I could see Edward's angry expression.

"My mother will," I said quietly. Max was no longer smiling and pulled me into a hug.

"How you holding up?" He asked. I shrugged.

He nodded to his friends and they back off. Max led me to a bench.

"How are you really? How's Forks?" Max asked me. I smiled.

"It's good. I made some friends. Over there," I said, indicating to the Cullen's. Max grinned.

"I'm proud," Max said. "Who would of thought."

"They actually found me," I said, blushing and Max laughed loudly.

"Still see you haven't lost your blush," he joked and nudged me. I playfully slapped him.

_**~Edward's POV~**_

I felt Bella stiffen next to me and she got up. I asked what was wrong and she walked off towards a group of people. One boy pulled her into a hug and I glared. Was this an old boyfriend? I watched as he nodded to his friends and they backed off and he led Bella over to a bench. They talked and I watched Bella, my teeth grounding together. I watched her take his arm and gently run his fingers over his skin. Emmett put a hand on his shoulder and I growled softly.

~_**Bella's POV~**_

Max gently took my arm and looked at the cut on it.

"Glad to see your healing," Max said, smiling.

"Me too," I said and smiled back. He took my hand and pulled my up.

"What are you doing?" I asked and Max grinned. He led me to a tree and I glanced back and saw Edwards livid face.

"Remember this?" Max asked. I glanced up at the tree. I grinned. He climbed it first and then pulled me up. We sat on the branch and looked over the park.

Max pulled something out his pocket and I flinched.

"Want some?" Max asked and I shook my head. It was a party pill.

"No. I don't do that anymore," I whispered. Max shrugged and took the pill. I looked to the tree and saw our names carved into it.

"I remember that," Max said.

"My friends will be waiting," I said and I started to climb back down. Max jumped and waited for me at the bottom. I slipped and he caught me.

_**~Edwards POV~**_

I watched as he dragged Bella towards a tree. He climbed up and then pulled Bella up into the branches and they were than out of vision.

"Who is that?" I demanded, more to my self.

"Maybe an old friend," Alice suggested and I glared at her. I watched the tree. I saw the boy jump out and Bella followed. She slipped and caught Bella. His hands lingered on her waist. He pushed her up against the tree and I hissed under my breath.

I watched Bella shove him off and she looked mad.

They were yelling but we couldn't hear.

Bella started walking back and the boy called out to her.

"WOULDN'T WANT YOUR FREINDS TO KNOW THAT YOUR A PARTY POPPING WHORE."

Bella froze and our eyes went wide.

_**~Bella's POV~**_

Max's hands lingered on my waist. I blushed and felt uncomfortable. He pushed me back against the tree."What are you doing?" I snapped.

"I've missed us," Max said. I shoved him off.

"There is no us. I changed, you didn't," I snapped. "I'm happy. I have good friends and a boyfriend."

"You got a boy friend?" Max asked, looking hurt.

"Yes. I do. I love him," I told him.

"What about me?" Max demanded.

"I never loved you," I said sadly. "You took me down a wrong path. I'm happy with my new friends and boyfriend and I don't regret moving from that part of my life,"

"Do they even know you?" Max asked.

"They no the new me. I'm sorry, Max. Goodbye," I said and I began to walk away.

"WOULDN'T WANT YOUR FREINDS TO KNOW THAT YOUR A PARTY POPPING WHORE" Max called and I froze. I saw my friends eyes widen.

I whirled around and marched back to Max. He looked smug.

"I guess they no now," Max said smugly.

"You already brought me down once, why do you have to keep doing it?" I screamed, angry tears rolling down my cheek.

"They should no the real you," Max said, smirking.

"They do! All you knew was a girl who got mixed up with the wrong person because she was tired of being teased and without friends," I screamed. I hit him in the chest and he coughed and wheezed. I looked to my friends and saw they were still staring in shock.

I couldn't face them and I took off back to my old house.

"BELLA, WAIT!" Charlie called after me. I ran, tripping, back to my old house. I ran opened the door and headed to my room. I dived on the bed and cried. Max had ruined everything, just like before and now I had no mother to fix it like last time.

_**~Alice's POV~**_

"You already brought me down once, why do you have to keep doing it?" Bella screamed. The boy said something we couldn't hear.

"They do! All you knew was a girl who got mixed up with the wrong person because she was tired of being teased and without friends," Bella screamed. I was shocked. How could anyone not like Bella? She punched the boy in the chest and I gasped. She looked to us sadly. She saw the shocked expressions. I saw tears running down her face. She took off.

"BELLA, WAIT!" Charlie called and took off after her.

"Wow, who new Bella could party," Emmett said.

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled. Edward looked shocked, confused, hurt and confused again.

"You have to understand that Bella had a different up bringing to you guys. Bella, as only child and with only one parents to look after her, she didn't have siblings to look out for her," Carlisle said, gently.

"I don't care. I love Bella as a sister," I said, proudly. Esme squeezed my hand.

"You should tell her," Esme said and I nodded.

"Bella was brought up in a different life style. Phoenix is very different to where you grew up," Carlisle went on.

We nodded and Edward looked down. I patted him on the shoulder.

We packed up our picnic and stood up.

"We should go see them," I said. I began to walk but stopped.

"Jazz, do you know the way?" I asked, biting my lip. Everyone chuckled and Jasper led the way.

Ten minuets later we got to her house. It was so cute, I loved it. Charlie was in the living room, packing boxes.

"She's in her room. She thinks you won't like her anymore," Charlie said, standing up.

"Nonsense," I snorted. "Honestly where she gets these idea's."

Charlie grinned at me.

"Bella had a hard time growing up here. Her mother was her only friend. Bella didn't have friends at school. When she finally made one he led her down a path that she didn't want to go but was peer pressured into. She wasn't proud of it and it didn't last long. Don't judge her," Charlie said.

"We wouldn't dare," I said and glared at my siblings. They all nodded.

"Her room is down there," Charlie said, pointing down the hall. I took off and the others followed. I opened to door and found Bella lying on her bed. Her room was covered pictures of her mother and her. Not one of them had a pictured of a person around her age.

I jumped on the bed and Bella looked up, her eyes all red and puffy.

"So you took some party pills, huh?" I said, cocking my head to one side. Bella buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

"You must hate me," Bella sobbed. Edward sat down on the bed and stroked her hair.

"We don't hate you, Bella. We could never hate you," Edward said gently. Bella sobbed harder.

"Bella, who cares, so you took some pills. Is OK to experiment. It's not like you became addicted. You were just alone," Rose said, sitting down too.

"Yeah, you didn't have us to look out for you," Jasper said.

"But now you do and we will never let anything happen to our little sister," Emmett said with passion and Rose beamed up at him.

Bella sniffed and sat up carefully.

"You don't hate me?" Bella asked, carefully.

"Of course not silly. We love you and you could never get rid of us that easily," I laughed and hugged her.

Bella hiccupped and hugged me back. She hugged each one of us and slowly approached Edward. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Bella sighed into the kiss. They pulled away and Bella smiled.

"You guys have no idea how much you mean to me," Bella said. We grouped hugged. We heard a camera flash and looked up to see Carlisle, Esme and Charlie had taken a picture. We grinned and faced the camera and they took another. We would make sure that Bella would never be hurt again.

_Hey guys! Just to be clear, Bella wasn't an addict but she was peer pressed into taking party pills (drugs) and only did it a couple of time before she went to Renee for help! Hope you enjoy! Bella is not a junkie!! Just had to put some drama in there! I hope you like!_


End file.
